Magic, Meet MJOLNIR
by Portertrain9
Summary: While investigating Installation 06, the Chief, the Arbiter, a few marnines and Elites are transported to another dimension. Along with a few unpleasant enemies. What happens when the Chief and co. join Fairy Tail? Rated T for the obvious reasons of swearing and general violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, to be writing again. I'm really sorry to those I've neglected, but I was overtaken by my desire to do this fanfic. I know that that isn't an excuse for 3 months worth of waiting, but still. To the new people, whomever you are, I have a warning for you. The Chief and co. will be extremely overpowered in this fic. However, that doesn't mean that Fairy Tail will get booted from the spotlight. This is my first crossover fic, so lay anything on me. Flames, compliments, whatever. I use and consider them all. Except the flames. I only want those because I need to cook my dinner with them. Yeah, sounded a lot better in my head. But I'm going to keep it. So, hope you like story. And I've read the other Fairy Tail/Halo fanfic. I just wanted to do my own. Now you've got competition, Assault Godzilla. I will be relying on my readers to make some decisions. I like being included in fics, and I suppose others do as well. So, I will let you know when I want you to decide something that goes on in here. Anyways, let's get onto the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Halo in any way. If I did, Cortana would still be alive. Hmm, that's ironic, seeing as… Well, I'll let you read that.**

The Master Chief's aim was true. Wielding his BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, his shot the Brute in the head. The Brute staggered back, knocked off balance by the bullets slamming into his helmet. The Master Chief shot again, and again. The Brute cried out, angered. He threw down his weapons, and charged towards the Master Chief, screaming bloody murder. The Chief waited patiently for the Brute to come. As soon as the Brute was in range, the Chief slammed the butt of the Battle Rifle into the Brute. The Brute was not deterred, and gave the Chief a good smacking in return. The Chief retaliated, and the Brute fell, dead. The Chief had been victorious, as usual. The sergeant, whose name was Thomas, smiled from behind the Chief, where he had been fighting off a group of grunts with his squad of marines. He shot the last one, and turned to the Master Chief.

"Seems like being in cryo for 4 and a half years hasn't made you slack off, eh Chief?"

The Master Chief just shook his head, in keeping with his "actions speak louder than words" persona.

"Alright, marines! Let's hope these bastards have learned their lessons about trying to activate Halo! Move into the control room! And let's hope there isn't another rampant monitor guarding the place."

Thomas said that last line under his breath. The squad of marines had all taken a part in the Battle for Installation 00, and they knew what had happened to Johnson, Miranda, and the Chief. They had also been on Requiem, so they knew what had happened to Cortana. No one brought it up with the Master Chief, not even Lord Hood, except when he was debriefing the Chief. But at that time, Lord Hood hadn't known, and hadn't been expecting the Chief's answer. He had even gone as far as to say that Cortana was now a top-secret AI, and no one was allowed to say anything. He may not have known Cortana as well as the Chief, but Hood knew that she had played a very important part in the war, and had bonded with the Chief well. He made the top-secret directive out of respect, and the Chief had been grateful- or at least as grateful as someone who barely speaks could be.

Thomas pulled his head back into the present. The Chief was on point, opening the blast doors that lead to the control room. Humanity and the remaining Elites who were allied with them and the Arbiter had only recently found the Halo ring that they were currently on. They didn't know which one it was, but they knew that it had to be deactivated. Thomas had brought along a Spartan Laser for the Master Chief, just in case the monitor of the Installation decided that it wanted to save the ring, instead of allowing Humanity to deactivate it.

They were at another door now, and the Master Chief was busy pushing against the hard-light control panel. Thomas let his thoughts wander again, for a second. He wondered what the egg-heads back at ONI had done to the Chief's armor. He knew that the Spartan IV's had better armor, and that the Chief had taken off his armor on the UNSC _Infinity_. It was the first time Thomas, and pretty much anyone else, had gotten a look at the Spartan's face. When they had arrived back at Earth, Lord Hood had given a long speech, and the Chief had gotten new armor. You couldn't tell by looking at it, as it looked exactly the same as his old armor, but the Arbiter had picked up on it immediately. In fact, the Arbiter had also gotten an armor upgrade, though there had been a rumor that no one had wanted to give it to him. Lord Hood had done it as a courtesy, since the Arbiter had done so much for Humanity. Lord Hood also wanted the Arbiter to have a better set of armor, since what he previously had almost didn't get him out of a disastrous situation back on his home world. Thomas shuddered. He'd heard what had happened when the Arbiter had tried to get the Elites to ally with Humanity. It hadn't ended well. So now, it was only the Arbiter and a handful of Elites who had allied with Humanity. Lord Hood had immediately assigned them to work with the Master Chief, knowing that the two groups would be the only ones who trusted each other. None of the other marines in the UNSC would even go near them. The wounds were still too fresh and strong. The only reason that Thomas's squad agreed to work with the Elites was because they were people who had a good outlook on life, and they had fought with the Elites on Installation 00. But while they did trust the Elites, they still kept an eye on them. Never know what could happen, right?

Thomas suddenly heard the Arbiter on the radio.

"Spartan, 50th Squad, have you gotten to the control room yet?"

The Elites had all taken on the UNSC's naming convention of stuff well, even if they forgot some of the names at times.

"We're here." Thomas replied. "The door's opening right now."

"Good. We have taken care of the remaining Brutes here at the Cartographer. We'll meet you back at the firebase you set up."

"Roger that. Be careful."

"Understood."

The door had by now opened. The marines were hanging back, as per the Master Chief's orders. He was slowly advancing, searching for the Monitor that was doubtless nearby. He was soon rewarded.

"Reclaimers!"

The Chief whirled to see the Monitor, who had appeared next to him. He motioned to Thomas's squad, who advanced. They all kept their weapons trained on the Monitor.

"Reclaimers, have I done something wrong?"

The Chief didn't answer. Thomas took the incentive.

"No, you haven't. We're just wary about you Monitors. We haven't exactly had the most enjoyable times with you."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Reclaimer. I shall do my best to live up to your standards. But, I'm being rude. I am 295 Unending Vigilance. I am the Monitor of Installation 06. Welcome!"

"Uh, thanks?"

The Chief had stopped aiming at Vigilance, but didn't put away his weapon. The marines followed suit.

"So, Installation 06."

"Yes, Reclaimer."

"Please, call me Thomas."

"As you wish, Thomas."

There was an awkward silence, as neither party knew how to talk, Vigilance because this was his first meeting with Humanity, the marines because they didn't know what to say. Finally, Vigilance broke the silence.

"I am excited about having Reclaimers on my ring, but I do hope that you have not come to activate it. That would mean that the Flood is active, and I would lose the only organic race besides the Flood that I've seen in a long time."

Thomas couldn't help but wonder how Vigilance had managed to sound so human, despite being a machine. It was like Cortana all over again. He couldn't imagine what the Chief was thinking.

"No, we're not here to activate the ring. We're here to make sure it won't fire, ever."

Vigilance tilted, as if to ask why. Thomas got the hint.

"Marines, stand down. We're going to be here for a long time."

After telling Vigilance their story up to now, he seemed to be sad.

"I'm truly sorry, Reclaimers, for 343 Guilty Spark's actions. When we were first commissioned to watch the rings, I'd thought that he had a little more of an attachment to his ring than he should. But I do not hold your actions against you."

"Why not?" This was the first time the Chief had spoken.

"Two reasons. One, you are Reclaimers, heir to our creator's empire, and everything in it. We cannot argue with your decisions, or at least shouldn't. We were programmed to serve you, even if we don't agree with your decisions. Second, it was the better course of action. You might have died if you had waited until Installation 04B was ready. That is also why I'm not going to stop you from deactivating my ring."

"Well, that's nice to hear." One of the marines, McKenzie, said. "We won't have to fight you."

"Indeed. On another note, I must apologize for the Didact's actions as well, Reclaimer. He always held a grudge against you, because of what you did."

Thomas nodded knowingly.

"But I must ask, what will you do with my Sentinels and I when you have deactivated the ring? I really have no wish to go offline now. Perhaps I can still be of service."

The Chief spoke out again. "We'll figure that out later. For now, how do we deactivate the ring?"

Vigilance, after showing them how to permanently deactivate the ring, followed them back to their base that the marines had set up. Seeing the Pelicans, Vigilance commented on how primitive the technology was, compared to his own, but that it was still very capable of doing its job.

They landed, and met the Elites inside.

"Why did you bring the Oracle with you?" The Arbiter looked confused, as much as Thomas could see. He wasn't exactly an expert on Elites' face expressions.

"We brought him back because he didn't know what else to do. Now that his ring is deactivated, he wanted to know if he could help us."

"I see. What do you plan to do, Oracle?"

Vigilance could see that the Elites were speaking to him, but didn't understand why they were calling him "Oracle". Still, it didn't matter, and the Reclaimers seemed to trust these creatures, though they were guarded towards them.

"I will do what I can to help. But, if I may, your combat skin is very inadequate, compared to the skins my creators had. I shall endeavor to upgrade them."

"By inadequate…?"

"Your current combat skins barely match up to one of our class 1 combat skins. It is my intention to remedy that. I shall upgrade you to a class 18, which is the highest class we have. Also, I can provide certain medical technologies which will do wonders for you."

"Like what?"

"When my creators were trying to find a solution to the Flood, so that they wouldn't have to fire the Halo Array. They had succeeded, but they were too late. What they made were essentially bio-huragok, which will aid in many different aspects, not just infection. The bio-huragok will not only purge the Flood infection from your systems, but it also helps to heal scars and injuries, stops aging completely, and requires almost no input from the user. It is tailored to the user's DNA, so that only the user and the user alone can control them. It feeds off of any natural or artificial impurities in your bodies, and also uses it to repair the body."

Everyone was momentarily silent, thinking of the benefits of this technology.

"You can do that? Man, let's get upgrading!"

"This procedure will take a fairly long time, and you must all be unconscious. I shall complete it as quickly as possible, and keep watch for enemies."

The Chief didn't really like it, but he was starting to trust the Monitor. He also had a few questions.

"When you upgrade me with those bio-huragok, how will it affect me?"

"It should work the same as the others. Why should you be any different?"

Vigilance scanned the Master Chief.

"Oh my. I see. Well, I shall take into account your unique qualities, and the bio-huragok should cause no problems. But if they do, the user can disable them."

"What about my armor? It is slightly more advanced than everyone else's. And what of the Elites?"

"The Elites, as you call them, shall undergo the same procedures as you. I can tell that your armor and their armor are similar. I shall let you know what I have done when you all wake up."

Thomas interrupted. "Alright, everyone get's upgrades, and we all go home. End of story. Let's get to it."

The Master Chief was currently in cryo, doing something that no one would expect: dreaming. It was the same every time. He would try to sleep, and dream about Cortana, and how he lost her. He would know in the back of his head that it was a dream, and know that he would eventually wake up. But in this dream, he didn't know when he would be waking up, and that made it worse.

It was the same scene, over and over again. Him running up to the last pedestal, pulling Cortana's chip and inserting it into the Didact's system, to shut it down. The pedestal exploding, turning into nothing but orange code. Him yelling "Cortana!". Then it all repeated.

He knew that it wasn't real, not this time. And yet, each time the hurt came back, fresh and full. Losing Cortana was almost too much to bear. But there was a sudden shift in his dream, and he felt it. It was no longer a repeating event. No, now he was looking at Cortana, as if she were still alive and well. She was talking to him. Trying to say something. The Chief strained to hear what was said.

"Don't worry, John. I'll see you again. Even as we speak, I'm coming back. But I have a message."

"What is it?"

"Find Fairy Tail. They will accept you there, accept us all."

"Fairy tale? What's that?"

"Not fairy tale, Fairy Tail. When you wake up, you and the others will not be in the same world you once knew. You must adapt to the new one. You will still be the protector of Earth, the Demon to your enemies. But it won't be what you used to know. Be prepared."

"What do you mean, it won't be the same world? Cortana?"

She was fading now, her mouth still visibly moving, but no sound came out. She stopped talking, and waved. But she said one last thing, and the Chief, since he couldn't hear her, read her lips.

"See you on the other side, John."

The cryo-tube opened, and the Chief stepped out in a hurry. He looked around, and saw that no one else was awake. He felt cold, but that was just the after effects of the cryo-tube. He heard the familiar hum of Vigilance moving about.

"Reclaimer. I decided to wake you up first. There's been an incident."

"What happened?"

"One of the hostile alien races found your facility. I was busy with your upgrades, and was unable to stop them. They had brought a bomb that generated a Slipspace rupture, presumably to send you into oblivion. But that didn't happen. I managed to fire an EMP wave at it, and that shorted out the bomb. Not in time, but it was enough. We are now in an unknown area, and so I woke you."

The Master Chief thought over this. He really didn't know what to think.

"Wait, how did the we survive? We were in cryo, and the generators are on the other side of the facility."

"When the Slipspace bomb went off, it created a very large radius of transport, which consumed the entire base. As such, everything was taken. Unfortunately, that isn't a good thing in some ways. The other race were outside, just in case. I assume that they came with us, but I have not detected anything outside of this base. And you placed your base in a very bad spot. You built it right over the Flood containment facilities."

That chilled the Master Chief to the bone. He knew what would happen if the Flood got loose. It was bad enough to have the Brutes there, not dead ones anyways. Dead ones were fine.

"Thankfully, the blast radius was enough to cover the Flood's containment facility in its entirety. So, they cannot escape, unless someone manages to break in and release them."

The Chief sighed with relief.

"Well, I can't deal with anything without weapons or armor. So, what did you do?"

"Ah, that is where I introduce an old friend to you."

Vigilance flew off, and the Chief followed. They went into another room, full of machinery and armor. There was a pedestal in the middle of the floor. The Master Chief noticed it immediately.

"Is that…?"

Something popped out of the top. It was a girl, made of code, blueish-purple. She looked at the Chief.

"Hello again, John."

"Cortana?"

The Chief didn't quite know how to describe how he felt. Vigilance had woken the others, and explained their situation and Cortana. They were uncomfortable not knowing where they were, but they cheered up when they saw Cortana. The Chief was silent, and had been looking at Vigilance for an explanation.

"You see, Reclaimer, when I was inserting the bio-huragok into your system, I came across your neural implants. As you know, they allow you to use your armor more efficiently, and allow you to carry an AI within your head. Your construct had dumped all her data into your system at periodic intervals, which is why she appeared to you after her chip had been disintegrated. I was able to take these bits of data, and recombine them into the AI you once knew. They were damaged by rampancy, however, so I had to repair them. I had been studying rampancy in my spare time on Halo, trying to find a cure. I had found it, and now your construct and I are immune to rampancy, much like you are all immune to aging."

So, after much celebration, they had finally gotten back to armor and weapons. The base that the marines had set up was full to the brim of the best that the UNSC and Elites had to offer. They were taking no chances, since they all knew how bad the Flood was, not to mention a rampant AI. The USNC _Infinity_ had given them the best stock they could have hoped for. Pelican dropships and gunships, Scorpions, Warthogs, Longswords, Mongooses **(or is it Mongeese? Let me know.)**, even a Mantis. The only thing they were missing was a Mammoth. And the Elites hadn't slacked off either. Wraiths, Banshees, Ghosts, Specters. Pretty much anything you could name was part of that base. And they all had weapons galore; everything that the UNSC ever made- from flamethrowers to shotguns- and all the weapons that the Elites had, which ranged from plasma swords to plasma grenades. There were even a few Brute weapons in the mix, like the Gravity hammer and spike grenade. There was one other store that almost no one knew about. There were a few of the Promethean weapons and armor abilities, because they seemed to be the most useful against the Flood. Yes, everything had been supplied, just in case. Plus, there were factories built into the base, to make ammunition for any and everything that used ammo. Vigilance got down to business.

"As you all know, recharging the plasma weapons made by the Elites has always been a problem. So, I have figured out a way to counter that. I have built a charging station that will keep them fully charged, until they are used. The same with the Promethean weapons, though they use ammunition instead of charge. I set up a different thing for them."

Vigilance moved and hovered over the new armors, which looked better than when they came off the assembly line in the UNSC.

"I have upgraded your armor to my class 18 specifications. Your construct also asked to help, and so we created a class 19. I must say, your construct had ideas that I never would have dreamed of. I'll let her explain."

Cortana popped back up.

"Alright. We did a few things. First, we took the old UNSC metals and reinforced them with Forerunner metals, which is lighter, stronger, and more resilient to pretty much anything. We gave you marines some energy shielding-"

Everyone began cheering again, since having energy shields was every marine's dream.

"Yes, yes. Anyways, that is it. As you can imagine, I was able to do more with the Chief since he already had some stuff built in."

The marines didn't care all that much. They were already putting the new armor on.

"Chief, Arbiter, I did some special stuff with your armor. The other Elites stayed the same except for the metals, since I couldn't do much with it. You two have a treat, though. I upgraded the energy shielding to have 4 layers, each as strong as an overshield. These layers work with each other. If the first fails, it will cycle to the bottom to recharge, while the others will move up a layer. And it only takes about 3 seconds total for the layers to recharge if they are all down. Imagine taking a few Scorpion rounds at the same time, with plasma grenades thrown into the mix, and you'd be getting close to the strength of these shields. Nothing is getting past them, short of a MAC round. I also upgraded the metals, just like the others. Another thing is that since you already have the Spartan IV armor, I added to it. You now have a miniature Slipspace drive in your suits, which will allow you infinite storage of weapons, ammunition, and anything else within reason. That will help you a lot. It also automatically recharges the plasma weapons you may have in there."

The Master Chief and Arbiter looked, well, dumbfounded. They weren't expecting this.

"On top of all that, Vigilance and I have included all armor abilities permanently, from Promethean Vision to Active Camouflage. You have a new power system as well, to support it all. Instead of fusion reactors or hybrid reactors, you now have a Micro Dyson Sphere to power your suit. The Forerunners use two of them to power their Keyships, so you can see that you really won't be needing that much power. So, do you like my presents?"

Everyone was now suited up, ready for anything. They had all been told of the situation, and were going to go scouting to see what they could see. And it turned out that everyone had a similar dream as the Chief did, with someone saying "Find Fairy Tail". So, while they didn't know who it was, they thought "What could happen?"

Each person was to go with a partner. There were 12 marines and 6 Elites, not including the Master Chief and Arbiter. So, there were 10 two-man/alien teams. Vigilance would stay behind, to monitor what was going on with each team, and as a backup. Everyone was to get back in 5 hours, and report what they had found. The Chief slipped Cortana's chip into his head, feeling the familiar rush that always came with it.

"Good to be home. You miss me?"

"More than you know."

Each team left the building. They were in the middle of a forest, and they could see a city in the distance. Each team was wondering where this would be going.

**Yes, this is the end. Don't worry, Fairy Tail will come in the next chapter. I will try to update often, but no promises. I know that the Chief is really overpowered, but it will come in handy, with what I have planned. Yes, the Flood and Brutes decided to tag along. Nothing will happen with them, though. Unless you want something to happen. Or I decide that the Flood will somehow escape. Hmm, idea. Well whatever. Just know that the Chief, in my mind at least, would be able to take on all 10 of the Wizard Saints by himself, and win. Yeah, that's how good he is now. On another note, if anyone has an idea for the title, let me know. I couldn't think of a good one, and I'm not stealing Assault Godzilla's (though the thought has crossed my mind). Anyways, hope you all like it, and see you next time.**

**-Portertrain9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, once again. Chapter 2 is ready for reading, as you might be able to tell. This chapter is going to be a surprise for you all. I'll let you read it and find out what it is. Before I forget, thanks to Assault Godzilla for giving me a list of names. I liked them all, but couldn't decide on one, so I'm putting a poll in my profile of the top 3. You all can go and vote on it. So, onto the story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Halo.**

**Edit: Wow, I completely forgot to let you know that I've changed the story line. It is now set post-Grand Magic Games, when Fairy Tail got 1****st**** place. SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA: I'm ignoring the whole "dragons will wipe everything out" until further information is provided. So, now you can read this. Sorry.**

As Thomas and his partner, William, entered the city, called Magnolia by the sign, all they could see were banners, streamers, and other party things. Everything read, "Congratulations, Fairy Tail!," "Welcome back to First Place, Fairy Tail!," and, "Fairy Tail, Fiore's #1 Guild!". He and William knew that they had found the right place to find Fairy Tail. He knew that the other groups would no doubt find the banners and come to the same conclusion.

The banners were leading down what seemed to be a main street, towards the city center. The two followed the evidence of heavy partying and parades. They soon arrived in a park, where there were multiple cherry blossom trees, or at least trees that looked like them. Since they were in a different world, they couldn't be sure of what everything was. Under and surrounding the trees were what had to be thousands of people, all cheering for other people on a makeshift stage. Thomas almost couldn't make out what everyone was saying, but he could hear snippets.

"Hurray, Fairy Tail!"

"We love you Fairy Tail!"

"Can you sign my kid?!"

Thomas grimaced at that last one. He turned to William.

"I think we found them."

"Stating the obvious, huh. Oh how far the mighty have fallen."

"Ah, shaddup. I'll take half your rations for that."

"I don't think so. You still owe me for losing that bet on the Chief being found."

People who spent a lot of time around these two quickly figured out that they were brothers, though you couldn't tell be looking at them. You could only tell by what they said and did. Everyone on the squad knew of their rivalry, and often came up for suggestions and bets for the two.

"Hey, you're the one that said he wouldn't come back."

"No, Thomas, that was you. You said that there was no way that he could survive four years in space!"

They would have continued, but the crowd had quieted down, and they turned their attention back to what was going on. An old man had stepped to the front of the stage, waiting for silence.

"I thank you for the festivities. I wasn't expecting something on this scale. However, we want to get back to our guild hall. We'll continue the celebration tomorrow with a barbeque. Everyone is invited, and there will be beer and wine for everyone!"

The crowd cheered once more. The people up on the stage looked happy. The crowd started dispersing, but some of the onlookers went up to the people on stage. They began talking, but soon everyone started for home, wherever that was. The people on the stage didn't leave though, instead talking amongst themselves. Thomas and William took the opportunity to get a better look at who they were.

The first was the old man, wearing a yellow coat. He had almost no hair, and seemed to be the leader of the group. Next to him was a much taller individual, yellow hair, an overcoat, and he had a lightning shaped scar going across his right eye. The third was a white haired lady, with a red dress. She was smiling at the girl next to her, which was a blonde girl who had a whip and a set of keys. Her outfit, Thomas noted, didn't leave much to the imagination. The girl was suddenly struck from behind, and she turned to yell at a pink haired boy, who was laughing at her. He was wearing a white scarf, which was strange considering the warm weather. He then pointed at another individual, a black-haired boy who was missing all of his clothes except for his boxers. The boy walked up to the two, and the two boys seemed to be arguing. This was stopped when a tall woman with scarlet hair and armor came up to them. The boys and one girl seemed to be afraid of her, since they all cowered when she spoke to them. After she finished, she turned to another black-haired man, who had piercings all over his face. He was standing next to a blue haired girl, who was much smaller than him. She looked nervous, presumably because of the two men standing on either side of her, glaring at the black-haired man. One was enormously fat, while the other was skinny. The man with piercings didn't seem to care all that much. There was another individual to his right. He had white hair and was completely muscle bound. Someone said something to him, and he then shouted, "That's manly!" The person who had spoken to him was a white-haired girl, much smaller than him. Thomas thought they looked related. There were others, but he decided to examine them later.

"Well, let's call the others. We found what we're looking for."

William nodded. He started reaching his hand up to the bottom of his helmet, when they were interrupted.

"Hello, gentlemen."

Makarov had noticed the two strange people standing, watching the Fairy Tail group. He was curious about what they were wearing. It looked like armor, but it wasn't any armor he had ever seen, and he had Erza, the re-quip champion of the guild. He decided to go talk to them, see what they wanted. He made his way off the stage. The strange people didn't seem to notice him, instead talking with each other.

"Hello, gentlemen."

The two turned towards him, he could see now that they had a green-black armor color scheme, complete with helmets, and some sort of knives in different places. If he didn't know better, he would say that they were part of the Magic Council's Detention Corp., but they wore completely different uniforms than these two.

"Hello, sir. Uh, may I ask, who are you?"

Makarov was surprised. Everyone had heard about Fairy Tail's recent victory, so they should know about him.

"Well, that's a strange question. No matter. I am Master Makarov, the current Master of the Fairy Tail guild. Who are you?"

"Sergeant Thomas of the UNSC Marine Corps. This is my subordinate and, unfortunately, brother, Corporal William."

"Hey, watch it, bro. I can make you suffer. I'll tell the Chief that-"

"Okay, moving on." Thomas said nervously. Makarov continued.

"UNSC Marine Corps? I've never heard of that guild. Or is it a guild, even?"

"It's not a guild sir. It's a defense force, dedicated to protecting Earth and-"

Makarov noticed that the man seemed to hesitate, hiding something. But it quickly passed.

"Dedicated to protecting Earth, and all her peoples."

"Ah, so you're a part of the Magic Council, then?"

"Uh, no."

There was that hesitation again.

"We are a separate group from the Magic Council. They don't even know we exist. We do all of our operations in secret. Unfortunately, we are cut off from our chain of command, and we have no way of getting back. We were told by… someone that we should seek out the Fairy Tail guild, and ask to join."

Makarov smiled. "Well, the more the merrier. Is it just you two, then?"

"No, sir. We have others. They are busy with other matters right now."

"Then bring everyone by the guild hall later today." Makarov pointed at a house or farm on a hill. "That is our guild hall. Drop by there later today, and we will get you your guild marks."

"Thank you sir. I'll leave you to your other guild mates."

The two walked off. Makarov joined the others.

"Who were they, Master?" Mira asked.

"Some new people in the guild. Though something was off about them. They were hiding something."

"Hiding? What do you mean?" Erza and the others joined the conversation.

"They said that they were a part of a secret group, dedicated to protecting Earthland, and all her people. But they didn't say Earthland, they said Earth. And they continually hesitated. They also said that the Magic Council had no idea of this group's existence."

"What was the group's name?"

"They called it the UNSC Marine Corp."

The name puzzled everyone. No one had heard of them.

"It's certainly strange. I know that they are hiding something. But they seem to be honest about their mission. I get the feeling that they are hiding the other information because they need to protect both us and themselves. I trust them. They seem alright."

"But Master, why did they ask to join the guild if they already had a group that they were part of?" Gray asked.

"They said that they were cut off from their group, and had no way of getting back. They also said that someone said to ask us if they could join Fairy Tail. It's alright, children. They seem to be honest in their intentions."

Thomas and William were heading back to the firebase. Though they were somewhat shaken up.

"Magic Council? You really think that this place has magic?" William asked.

"I really don't know. I don't think Makarov was lying, but you never know. But magic? That's a little far-fetched."

"Yeah really. And you almost spilled the beans about what we were really about. These people have no idea of who the UNSC really is. We've got to keep it hidden. Something tells me that this Magic Council isn't exactly the type to take friendly to other groups. And did you see the technology of these people? They barely have electricity! How are we going to explain our tech to the world when they don't even has space capabilities? They won't understand!"

"That's why we're not going to discuss it. But I don't think that we will be able to function without our stuff. We don't have magic. If anyone asks, what we have _is_ our magic."

"But won't they still be interested?"

"No one will be allowed to have access to our equipment. Not unless we allow it."

The two stopped talking, finally arriving back at the firebase. Vigilance met them.

"Reclaimers, you're back early. You still have 4 hours."

"Call everyone back, Vigilance. We have a lot to talk about."

"You cannot be serious!"

"I am serious! Why would I lie about something like this?" Thomas had just finished explaining their current predicament. Needless to say, no one was taking it well.

"While I don't believe that you would lie, Thomas, I hardly believe that this world has magic. It is a mythical thing." Even Vigilance didn't believe them.

Cortana spoke up.

"Why would he lie? If this world didn't have magic, then why would they have a governing body for it? As far-fetched as it is, I don't think that they would go to that measure for something pointless."

"Spartan, what are your thoughts?" The Arbiter was not really sure how to take the news of magic, if it was true.

The Chief was silent for a minute. Everyone looked at him, to see what he would say. Finally, he spoke.

"I'll play the devil's advocate and say I believe that this world has magic capabilities. Even if they do, how does that change our mission? We are obviously on Earth, or a version of it. Whether or not magic is real here, there are people that will use their talents against others. Even if we must face magic, we will beat those people, and make sure that everyone here is safe as they can be. They are still human, and therefore, we will protect them. That is our mission, even if we go up against something unknown. If we all backed down against something unknown, we wouldn't exist. So, we are going to face this. Obviously, we are going to gather information, but we will face whatever we have to. We will make sure that the people of Earth are safe from any threat, magic or otherwise."

The Chief's speech had the desired effect. But Cortana decided to comment on it.

"That's the most even I've ever heard out of you."

Everyone laughed, which got rid of most of the tension. But there was still something that needed to be addressed.

"Well, what about us? We have to tell someone, otherwise we're never going to get any information." One of the marines voiced.

"I vote that we tell the Master of Fairy Tail about us. He seems trustworthy. But under no circumstances is anyone else allowed to know unless we all agree on it." Thomas said.

"That is a sound plan, Thomas. But what about me?"

"You will stay here, and make sure that no one gets access to the base. And especially not the Flood containment facility."

Everyone agreed to that. That was the main priority: to make sure that the Flood didn't escape.

"Well, now that we have settled everything, we should go to the guild hall." Thomas said.

"Wait, one more question." The Arbiter interrupted. "Do you want us to be known?"

Everyone thought about that.

"I think, Arbiter, that you Elites are one of the most valuable parts of what we have here. You can't be kept a secret. You all should come with us. But try not to scare the humans, alright?" Thomas teased. The Arbiter smiled.

"Thank you, human. And we shall do our best not to scare the others."

Everyone in the guild looked up when the door to the guild hall opened. Makarov looked up from his beer to see the two men he had talked with earlier. He got up. His beer would have to wait.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! Thomas and William, right?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well, come in! It won't do to have you all standing outside."

Everyone stared as they saw 20 being come in the door. They varied in height and armor, though the majority had the same armor as Thomas and William. They stood in a 2 rows, since they would not all fit in the same one.

"ATTENTION!" Thomas yelled.

The newcomers were all ramrod straight, hands at their sides, feet together, looking forward, never blinking. Makarov wasn't sure about how to deal with that.

"Uh, there isn't a need for all this formality." He said to Thomas.

"At ease, men."

Everyone relaxed, spreading their feed and holding their arms behind their back.

"Uh, okay then." Makarov cleared his throat. "I hear that you want all want to join Fairy Tail."

Everyone responded to that. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Well, good. As I said before, there isn't a need for all the formalities. We're family here. Brothers and sisters to each other. We look after one another. Can you do that?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Makarov sighed. He didn't suppose that he would get then to act normally. But he could overlook that.

"Well, then. Mira, get the stamps." He noticed that no one in the entire guild was talking anymore. Everyone was too interested in the newcomers. Even Natsu was keeping quiet.

Mira soon came with the stamps. Everyone was stamped. And that was it. Makarov decided that he would make then loosen up a little.

"Good, now let's get some drinks going! You all are much to tense."

"Unfortunately, we can't do that, sir." Thomas said, catching Makarov off guard. "We have some things we need to discuss with you in private. And we don't drink while we're on duty."

"Ok, then. Do you want to come up to my office?"

"No sir, I think it would be better and more believable if you came with us."

Makarov wasn't sure about how to take this new information. What he saw, through the eyes of the others, was nothing short of absolute horror. The Covenant, the Flood, the Didact, the Halos, everything. He wasn't sure how these people could know and live with that, not without going insane. He now knew that these were people to be respected, and be wary of. They could kill anyone without thinking.

"I- I'm guessing that you want me to keep this a secret?" He could barely talk, unsure of what to do with the people who had been to hell and back.

"Yes. It is important that our origin stays a secret. Who knows what people would do if they found out."

Makarov nodded.

"Now, if you don't mind, we have some questions for you."

After recovering from the initial shock, Makarov told everyone about how magic worked, what types there were, everything. They were unsure of how they would deal with it, but he assured them that they would be fine.

"You all are good enough to be S-Class right now!"

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, sir, but it would be suspicious to the others if we were already S-Class. We'll rank up the same as everyone else."

Makarov thought about that, and knew it was true.

"Still, if you ever change your mind, let me know."

"Will do, sir."

"And stop with the military formalities already! It's getting annoying!"

"Alright, s- Uh, Master."

"That's better."

"Hey, do you think Gramps is alright? He's been gone for a while." Natsu asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself." Erza replied. It was then that the door opened again, and in walked the very subject of their conversation.

"Hey, Gramps! Where you been?"

Everyone noticed that their Master seemed to be distracted, not even getting his beer back at first. But he soon got a hold of himself.

"Now, where were we?"

Everyone was soon back to partying.

Two days later, after the barbeque, everyone was discussing the new "UNSC Team". Erza was particularly interested, as they had made the Master distracted, which was a very hard thing to do.

"I'm going to invite them on a mission. See what they're capable of." She told her team.

"Alright, new people! I'm all fired up!"

"Yeah, should be good!" Gray began taking his shirt off, again.

"Isn't anyone else worried about _why_ they made the Master nervous?" Lucy asked. "I mean-"

"Ah, calm down, Luce! It can't be anything bad!"

Wendy joined the conversation.

"I agree with Lucy. Shouldn't we ask the Master?"

"Nah, it'll be fine." Gray answered.

"Then it's settled. I'll go pick a mission."

"Erza, pick one from upstairs!"

"Yeah, that should be a good test." It was one of the only times that Gray and Natsu had agreed on something.

"No, I think-"

"Please, Erza!"

After holding out for a minute, Erza finally gave in. "Oh, alright. But _I_ pick the mission."

"Ok, as long as-"

"I know!"

Erza ventured upstairs. The others waited at the table.

"Are you guys sure about this? We don't even know what magic they use." Lucy continued.

"Luce, it'll be fine. Even if they can't do anything, we'll be there. And no one can beat the guild's strongest team!"

Erza soon came back down the stairs.

"So, whadja pick?" Natsu seemed more excited than normal.

"I picked a mission that you would like, Natsu. 10 million jewel reward. Take out a dark guild who has been tormenting our city. The leader is wanted by the Magic Council. Make sure that not even the building survives. Extra reward for the leader provided by the council."

"Alright! Finally a job worthy of our talents!"

"Yes. Now, I'll go ask Thomas what he thinks."

Needless to say, Thomas immediately accepted the job. It sounded like something they could handle. Erza was making plans.

"Alright, we'll attack at midnight, when they'll least expect us. But we have to make sure that the mayor of the town knows that we are coming. So, here's what we'll do. Natsu and Gray will go tell the mayor that we have accepted the job, while the rest of us will go to the dark guild. We'll wait for Natsu and Gray, get some sleep, then attack." She turned to Thomas. "It's a day long trip by train."

"Well, we have to get some stuff. How about we meet you outside of the guild, and you all can go to the mayor and tell him. We'll be waiting."

"That sounds acceptable."

"Then we'll see you there."

Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and the exceeds all got off the day-long train ride. Natsu was, of course, sick for most of the walk to the mayor's office afterwards. They arrived, and he had some new information for them.

"Here is a picture of the leader, the one that the Magic Council wants. He is wanted alive."

Erza nodded, and looked at the second piece of paper the mayor was holding out to her.

"This is a map of the guild, before it was taken over by the dark guild. There is an escape tunnel that they probably haven't filled in. You can use that to get in secretly. It comes up in the kitchen."

"Right. We'll get the job done."

"See that you do."

They left, and were walking towards the dark guild's location a few miles away. They arrived, and saw the last thing that they expected to see. The UNSC Team was already there. There were 13 people, all human. They had barricades set up, and were all watching the door to the guild. There were some people on the different hills around the area. Each one was carrying a weapon that none of Team Natsu recognized. Thomas was shouting orders.

"I want 4 snipers on those hills! You men, set up a MG nest! I want the artillery in the way back! We don't know how this will go! Make sure that everyone has cover! Come on, move faster! Move, move!"

Everyone was in a flurry of activity, even Thomas. He had strange boxes next to him, and was taking smaller, rectangular boxes from them and distributing them to his men. Team Natsu hadn't been noticed, and they didn't want to. They were curious what was going on, and decided to hang back and watch.

"Alright, men. We're going to watch the door for the night! I want radio silence unless you spot something! Scratch that, I want total silence unless you spot something. Remember, we have a person to capture, not kill, so no lethal rounds, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Everyone had seemed to stop moving. They were staying where they were now, watching the guild. The men on the hills were lying on their stomachs, eyes against a piece of metal that was on the top of their weapons. No one moved, and Erza decided to talk to Thomas, though she was still very intrigued about what was going on.

"Thomas?"

The marine heard her, and got up from his place with some sort of metal surrounding it.

"You finally arrived. Good, that means we can get started. So, what's up?"

"First, how did you get here so fast? It was a day's trip, and you left after us! You weren't even on the train!"

"Trade secret."

"Fine. Here, look at this. We have a picture of the man that is wanted by the Magic Council."

Thomas looked at it, memorizing it instantly. It was like a cross between a alligator and a circus master. He called everyone else over, and they took it in, memorizing it with a glance. Then they all went back to their positions.

"Ok, anything else?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. We have a way to get inside without being detected. There's an escape tunnel that these people haven't used or filled in. We'll get in that way. You all will stay out here, so that you won't have to fight as much. They will stay on the inside, defending their Master."

Erza thought she saw a look of annoyance cross Thomas's face, but it was gone so fast, she thought she imagined it. Thomas nodded, and returned to his place. Erza could hear him giving orders, though how everyone heard it with him only talking, she didn't know.

"Alright, men. We're holding this position. Nothing gets out, except the fugitive. Since you know what he looks like now, live rounds are allowed. No one sleeps tonight! We're going to keep guard!"

Erza walked over to the others, where they had set up camp, next to one of the people with the long weapon. He was still lying on his stomach, looking like he hadn't moved at all. Natsu was trying to make conversation with him.

"What's that?"

Everyone looked on, having the same question. The man, William, had turned to face them.

"This? This is the SRS99D-S2 AM. In English, this is the Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Matériel. Fires 14.5 x 114 mm Armor Piercing, Fin-Stabilized, Discarding Sabot Rounds. Gas-Operated, 4 Rounds per mag, maximum of 6 magazines in reserve. Extremely high accuracy, damage per hit is also extremely high. Has a range of 2300 meters. Nice rate of fire, about 2 rounds per second."

Natsu and the others blinked. They knew Bisca and Alzack had sniper weapons, but nothing this good.

"Where'd you get that?" Lucy asked.

"I've had this baby since my early years. Never gone on a mission without her."

One of the other men, who was also a sniper, heard their conversation, and decided to join in.

"Yeah, he's had that thing forever. Treats it like his wife, he does. Sometimes I think that if he didn't marry her, he would have married that!"

"Like you're one to talk, Neil! You sleep with that thing in your bed every night!"

"Hey, better to have a weapon with you than not! You never know when you're going to need it!"

"Maybe, but I don't sleep with mine!"

The men dissolved into a verbal spar, teasing each other about how they treated their weapons. Natsu and the others finally had enough, and decided to ask about one of the other weapons that was being used.

"Hey, what are those?"

Natsu pointed to one of the Battle Rifles.

"Those are BR55HB SR Battle Rifles. 9.5 x 40mm KURZ rounds, .374 caliber. Short-Stroke, Gas-Operated, Rotating-Bolt. 2.4 rounds per second, high accuracy. Max range of 950 meters, really nice against shielded enemies. 36 rounds per mag, 4 mags total."

Natsu didn't understand most of what was said, just like the last one, but something stuck out.

"Shielded enemies?"

William and Neil had forgotten that they weren't supposed to say anything about what they were using.

"Uh, yeah. Just ignore that."

Neil returned to his sniping position, and William fell silent. Natsu and the others thought it was time to get some sleep anyways. Very soon, Team Natsu was asleep, with everyone from the UNSC Team watching and waiting.

Lucy was awoken by Erza, in the dead of night. She saw that everyone else was up, waiting to go. She got up and noticed that William _still_ hadn't moved. She doubted that she would ever have that kind of self-discipline.

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight. Ready?"

Lucy nodded and followed Erza to the entrance of the escape tunnel. Erza went in first, followed by Gray, Natsu, Wendy, and lastly, Lucy.

They were going along for a while, undisturbed. Natsu was busy commenting on how no one would be expecting the attack. Gray slapped him, and they almost got into a fight again, but Erza settled it. Suddenly, the floor dropped out from under them, and everyone except Lucy fell in. They heard maniacal laughter from someone unseen.

"So, Fairy Tail decided to come and take me to the Magic Council. That's a laugh." To emphasize this, he laughed again, not seeming to notice Lucy hadn't fallen in.

A gas started to pour into the hole, and the other members of Fairy Tail started coughing.

"That should keep you there until I make my escape!"

Before losing consciousness, Erza shouted out to Lucy, "Lucy, go back and get the others. Stop the guild from escaping!"

"But-"

"Lucy go!"

Erza slumped over, unconscious. Lucy ran back to the entrance and climbed out. Everyone was still there, and before she could even move towards Thomas, a voice rang out!

"Targets at 12:00!"

"Let 'em have it!"

The air was filled with the sounds of gunfire, which deafened Lucy, not being used to the sounds. She ran up to Thomas.

"They've got the others!"

"What?"

"They trapped the others and knocked them out! They're trying to escape! Erza said to stop them!"

Thomas growled. "They knew we were coming."

"Seems like it."

"Alright, marines! Move up! We're taking this guild out! You stay here, Lucy!"

Thomas ran off, gun firing, before she could protest. The night was punctuated by "Moving up, cover me!" and "Frag out!".

William came up to her.

"I'm staying with you. Sarg's orders."

"I'm not staying behind!"

She was deafened by another shot from Willaim's sniper rifle.

"You're staying here! It's too dangerous, and I'm making sure you don't get hurt!"

Lucy decided that arguing was pointless, and watched the group. They were moving faster than Lucy thought was possible under fire. Everyone coming from the guild was trying to stop the marines, but to no avail. They all fell, and Lucy thought she saw blood coming from them. It made her queasy, so she turned away.

The marines all disappeared into the guild, and the only thing signaling that they were still alive was the constant chatter over the radio. Then something got William's attention.

"Sergeant Thomas to all marines, package secured. Retreat to the LZ."

"Good." William said. Lucy didn't understand any of the conversation.

"What's going on?"

"We just took down the leader. Everyone's coming back out now."

"WHAT?!"

Lucy was extremely surprised that the new people to the guild had done something in just a few minutes that would have taken her and Team Natsu the entire night to do. Even more surprising, they took down a guild master, and they weren't even S-Class. She was beginning to wonder about their story, where they were from, and how they got to be this good.

"How did you guys manage to do that?!"

"Comes with being a marine."

Everyone was flooding out of the guild. There were a few marines holding the fugitive at gunpoint.

"What now?"

"We go get the others, then we get the hell out of here."

Lucy noticed the biggest of the marines, called the Master Chief, walk over to the entrance and climb inside. Some of the others followed him, wearing some sort of masks that she hadn't seen before.

"What are they wearing?"

"Gas masks. They take air from the atmosphere and get rid of anything that isn't oxygen. This way they won't get knocked unconscious too."

A few minutes later, the entire company came back out, carrying Team Natsu. They set them down, and Lucy walked over to them.

"Are they okay?"

"They'll be fine." Thomas answered. Then he got onto the radio.

"This is 50th Squad, requesting dustoff. We have the package, and all persons are accounted for."

Lucy heard a very different voice talking back. She wasn't sure who it belonged to. It didn't sound human. Maybe it was those other people.

"Roger that, 50th Squad. Pelicans Bravo 1 and 2 going on station. ETA 3 minutes."

"50th Squad, this is Alpha 1. Ready to commence bombing run. ETA 5 minutes."

"Roger that, Alpha. Marines, 5 minutes!"

Lucy got William's attention again.

"What's going on now?"

"As per orders, we are going to destroy the building."

"How? No one's going in."

William looked at her strangely. "Who needs to go inside to destroy it?"

Lucy would have answered, but something else got her attention.

"Pelicans Bravo 1 and 2 on station. Clear the drop zone."

Two very large and metallic machines were landing in front of them. No one seemed bothered, but Lucy was nervous.

"Ride's here."

The marines pulled Team Natsu into the back of one and strapped them to some chairs along the wall. Another group was taking the dark guild master into the back of another one and doing the same. Lucy joined Team Natsu, who were just beginning to wake up. Erza was the first one fully conscious.

"Where are we?"

Lucy felt herself rise into the air, and looked out the back, where she saw the ground falling away. William answered Erza.

"You're safe. Now, watch. This is the best part." The others were awake, and looked out the back.

"50th, this is Alpha 1. Bombs away."

They saw a strange shapes flying over the guild hall, dropping lots of small objects. These small objects exploded, leaving a lot of smoke.

"Alpha 2, bombs away, bombs away."

They saw a second one, and it copied the first's actions. When the dust finally cleared, they didn't see anything left of the guild hall, except rubble.

"50th, bombing mission complete."

"Wait!" Erza cried. "What about the guild master?"

"Oh, we got him. He's on the other Pelican."

"WHAT?!" Everyone, except Natsu, shouted. He was busy being motion sick.

"That's what Lucy said." William replied, before vanishing behind a door up in the front of the vehicle. He had been the only one who wasn't strapped to a chair. The doors in the back soon closed.

"We're heading to the Magic Council now, to give our prisoner to them." His voice was heard over the radio, though Team Natsu didn't understand that it was a radio. They had all been wondering how you communicated with people miles way.

"50th, we'll see you back at the base."

"Roger that, Alpha. Take care, and thanks!"

With Natsu incapacitated, the others all discussed how it was possible for people completely new to the guild to pull off an S-Class mission, without a hitch. Lucy told them what had happened.

"And then, they went to get you, like they didn't even have a dangerous prisoner with them! They didn't even let me fight, but I don't think they needed help."

"This is very troubling." Erza said. "If they can do this on their first mission, without any help whatsoever…"

She didn't need to finish.

About 15 minutes later, they heard William again.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and those in-between, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing at the Magic Council momentarily. We ask that you now buckle up, put your seats into an upright position, and enjoy the rest of your flight. We hope that you will choose UNSC Air Lines for all your future flights. UNSC Air Lines wants to thank you for your business, present and future."

"What was that all about?" Gray asked.

Wendy shrugged.

One minute later, the door in the front opened, and William came out. The doors in the back opened as well, and William began letting people out of their seats. Everyone climbed out, amazed at how fast they had gotten to the Magic Council.

After breathing in some air, and seeing the other Pelican land, Erza whirled on William, sword drawn.

"Now, you have some explaining to do!"

She heard a series of clicks behind her, and saw that every marine had pulled out their weapons and were training it on her. Lucy shrieked and hid, knowing what those weapons could do. Thomas intervened.

"Stand down, marines. She wouldn't be able to hurt any of us anyways." They slowly put down their weapons.

"What do you mean I wouldn't be able to hurt you! My sword is more than enough!"

Thomas rolled his eyes. She didn't know.

"Look, Erza, if you have questions, take them up with Makarov. We cannot and will not reveal anything, and it would be best if you just let us be. The only reason we showed you this much of us was because you were unable to carry out the job, and we had to improvise. You're lucky to have seen this much. Besides, we have other business to attend to."

Erza wasn't satisfied, but she put her sword away. Everyone went in to see the Council. They were very surprised, but accepted the fugitive without complaint.

"Now, be gone. We have other matters to attend to. Bring forth Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy of Crime Sorciere!"

Team Natsu stopped suddenly, and waited, wanting to hear what was going on. Thomas and William stayed with them, ordering everyone else to go back to the Pelicans.

"Jellal, you are brought before us accused of breaking out of the detention center, and having Ultear and Meredy, two other fugitives, help you. You also caused many arguments, and lied about yourself at the Grand Magic Games. You have done nothing but cause havoc, and now come before us, claiming that you've actually done some good."

That was all Natsu needed to hear, before trying to help them.

"Hey, don't think that they didn't! They've done lots of good! They help-"

Erza slapped him and shook her head, but there were tears in her eye.

"I thought I told you to leave, Fairy Tail. Now, go!"

"What's this guy's story?" William whispered to Lucy.

"He really helped us out a while back. He's also a friend of Erza's. He used to be really bad, but that was when he was possessed. He broke out of jail, trying to help people at the Grand Magic Games, and I guess he decided that he should come back." Lucy whispered back.

"So what's Mr. High-and-Mighty's problem with that?" Thomas asked.

"He probably doesn't believe that Jellal tried to help people. But he did. Poor Erza. There's nothing we can do for him."

The trial had been going on in the background. Thomas and William decided to help their friends.

"Hey!" Thomas shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Do not interrupt the trial!" The head of the council boomed.

Erza looked at Thomas, wondering what he was doing.

"Look, I don't know this guy much. In fact, I don't know him at all. Same for the other two. But my friends here, they say they do. They say that he's done a lot of good, and that you are overlooking that, whether on purpose or accidently, I don't know. Maybe you're not smart enough to see it."

Everyone gasped.

"You're insulting me? Ha. Tell me, who are you?"

"That isn't the point. The point is that you are overlooking a very important point in this trial, and I think you're doing it on purpose."

Erza looked at them again, trying to call them off. But they weren't going to back down.

"What are you trying to say? That you will vouch for them?"

"You can't do that!" Jellal protested. Ultear and Meredy looked confused, not knowing who these new people were.

"Watch me!"

Thomas turned his attention back to Erza, asking her a question with his eyes. She nodded, understanding.

"I will vouch for Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy." Erza said, determination in her eyes.

"Really now? And if I don't let that happen?"

Thomas pulled out an Assault Rifle and cocked it, the sound echoing throughout the room. William did the same, and soon, every marine was in there, weapons ready.

Thomas looked around himself, then back at the Council. "Then we'll have to take him from you. And I can guarantee that you won't like that."

The Council didn't quite know what to do. No one had ever defied them like this before. And since these people were new, they weren't sure of what they could do either. Team Natsu wasn't sure why Thomas and William were protecting people that they didn't know. The UNSC weren't sure either. They just knew it was the right thing to do, and so went with it. Jellal and the others looked unsure of what to do.

"Very well. We shall let Fairy Tail vouch for Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy, under the conditions that they join Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail will take responsibility for their actions."

"We agree." Thomas said without hesitation. He saw the council members scowl at him. He shrugged it off. He fought aliens bent on destroying humanity. He could handle a scowl. That made the council members scowl even more. Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy were released, and the group went outside. Jellal went up to Thomas, knowing he could get to Erza later.

"Why are you protecting us?"

"It's the right thing to do."

Back at the guild:

"WHAT!?" echoed around the entire city of Magnolia.

**Chapter 2 done! If anyone is confused, I'll give you a rundown: UNSC finds Fairy Tail. UNSC joins Fairy Tail. UNSC goes on S-Class quest with Team Natsu. UNSC finishes S-Class quest, without Team Natsu. UNSC saves Jellal and Crime Sorciere, who join Fairy Tail. If you're wondering why, I got the idea from ****New Universe Returns****, whom I must thank for the ideas. However, I modified it a little. The UNSC wasn't supposed to have a hand in it. I know that Team Natsu would never have actually gotten caught in a trap like that, but it was a convenient excuse for the UNSC to show its abilities. So, remember to vote on the names, and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! Slightly shorter chapter this time, but it sets up something I'm sure you all want to see. And I know that there are some people who have been wanting Fairy Tail to figure out the story behind the Master Chief and the rest, and that will come soon. I want to thank everyone who voted. The new story name is: Magic, Meet MJOLNIR. Thanks once again to Assault Godzilla, who provided the names that you all voted on. And thank you Assault for pointing out that little error in my last chapter. I'll go fix that later. For now, everyone enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Halo. Though that would be awesome!**

The very next morning found everyone back at the guild, minus the UNSC team. There were more rumors floating around about them than about Lucy and Natsu.

"Did you hear that they had flying machines? And it didn't even have a lacrima, not that anyone could see, anyways!"

"They killed the dark guild members?"

"They threatened the Council?!"

And so on. Team Natsu was busy talking with Gajeel, Levy, and Elfman, who had just joined the conversation.

"And when they were going inside, they got hit by magic a lot!" Lucy was retelling her story. "But they acted like it didn't touch them! The only thing that happened was they got surrounded by a weird golden glow. But it went away after a second. It didn't faze them. I wonder if they even felt it."

"It's manly to charge through enemy fire while ignoring the pain!" Elfman shouted in his usual manner.

"But that's just it: I don't think they got hurt. Even Erza would have felt _something_!"

"That would depend on what armor I used. But I understand your point."

Everyone was silent for a second, thinking over what the newcomers could do. Then Alzack and Bisca came over with Asuka.

"Hey guys. How'd it go?" Alzack greeted.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Gajeel asked.

"No, what?" Asuka started climbing onto the table.

"They completed the mission without our help." Erza deadpanned.

"What?!"

"Yeah. I think they used gun magic, like you two. But it was more advanced than anything you have, no offense."

"None taken. But how so?"

"We saw one of their sniper rifles. It was huge! And it was extremely powerful. What was its range?"

"Like 2400 meters, right?" Lucy wondered.

Alzack and Bisca both whistled. "That's a nice rifle."

"And it didn't even end there. There was something special about the bullets. It had a really long description, but I can't remember it."

"14.5 x 114mm Armor Piercing, Fin-Stabilized, Discarding Sabot rounds. I memorized it." Natsu put in.

The two gunslingers looked confused and curious at the same time. They hadn't even heard of those types of rounds, much less used them.

"And that's not even the tip of the surface! They've got so much more stuff that we haven't even seen. And last night, they said that we were lucky to have seen what we did!" Lucy looked kind of worried.

"Really?" Levy didn't look to swell herself. "I don't think I want to know what else they have."

"Well I do!" Gajeel said with enthusiasm. "I want to fight one of them!"

"Get in line, metalhead! I'm gonna fight them first!" Natsu scowled at Gajeel.

Gajeel responded by punching Natsu. "I'm gonna fight them first!"

Soon the two were rolling around on the floor fighting. Everyone ignored them.

"What else did you see?" Bisca inquired.

"Well, they had machines that flew, but I didn't see a lacrima anywhere." Erza said.

"But lacrimas are required, right?"

"Yes. It must have been hidden somewhere."

"Don't forget how they destroyed the guild hall!" Wendy put in. "Remember, there were those two other flying things?"

"Yeah. They dropped a bunch of little objects on the building. What were those?"

"Who knows? But remember, we heard someone say something when they did that."

"That's another thing," Lucy said. "They were able to talk with each other without even being close to each other. When we were in that flying thing, William spoke to us like he was right there, but he was in another room! And during the battle, I heard lots of stuff being said from his helmet!"

"You did? Like what?" Levy asked.

"Weird things. I couldn't understand most of it. But stuff like, 'Frag out!', and 'Cover!'. And near the end, Thomas said that they secured a package. I didn't know what that meant, but when I asked William, he said that they had caught the dark guild master."

"How long did it take for them to finish the mission, Lucy?"

"Well, after I ran back to let them know about Natsu and everyone else, they started fighting. I told them, and it took about 10 minutes for them to fight their way inside and come back out with the guild master."

"10 minutes! That's impossible!" Bisca was dumbfounded.

"I know! It would have taken us the rest of the night, but they did it in 10 minutes." Lucy sighed again, and put her head down on the table. "I really don't like this. I mean, it's nice to have people who can do it right, but since we don't know anything about them, it makes the whole thing really creepy."

"Lucy's right." Erza said. "We should get as much information about these people as we can. We will follow them, hopefully to where they live, and find out just who they are."

"That's a little sneaky, don't you think?" Levy put in.

"Hm, that's true." Erza had a thoughtful look on her face. Then she turned towards Levy with a slightly more evil look. "That's why we'll need small people to follow them, so that they won't know."

Levy was not expecting that. "I don't want to do it! Make Gajeel or Natsu do it! They're the ones who want to fight!"

"Which is exactly why I'm not letting them do it. Don't worry, though. You're not going to have to do it alone." Erza turned to Wendy and Carla. The two knew what she was thinking.

"Not me!" Wendy cried.

"Yes, you. You and Levy are small enough not to be noticed. When they come, you two will follow them, hopefully to wherever they live. Then you will get inside, look around, and come back and tell us what you saw."

"But-" Levy began.

"No buts." Erza had that evil look again. Levy and Wendy looked defeated, knowing that there was no way to get out of it. The three didn't notice it, but Gajeel and Natsu were busy holding in their laughter.

"Now that we have that established, we just have to wait for them to get here."

They didn't have to wait long. About 15 minutes later, the Master Chief, the Arbiter, Thomas, and William walked in. The other marines had decided that they wanted to make their temporary firebase into an actual barracks, and were currently helping Vigilance and his sentinels do that. The others had decided that they wanted to do a mission, since they had found a need for some jewels. Vigilance wanted some more materials to work with. The base used Titanium A as a building material. There wasn't enough in the reserve, so they needed more. However, they couldn't just go mine some titanium, and there was very little of it around, so it was expensive. But they decided to buy it, because there was no other way to get it. They could make it into proper Titanium A later.

They would go in groups of two, and hopefully get a lot of money to purchase what they needed. After scouting some shops, they had found one that sold titanium for 500,000 jewels per every 10 kilograms, so it was going to take a lot of jobs to get that amount of money. They needed about 250 kilos of titanium to make into Titanium A, so that was going to be a little over a million jewels. Without S-Class missions, that was going to take a while, and Thomas thought it impolite to go ask for the money that they had refused the night before.

They each went over to the job board. They felt eyes on the back of their heads, but didn't turn. They knew that the entire guild must be having questions right about now. They ignored that.

"Hey Will, here's one. 'Our house has been robbed of some very valuable items. Please get the items back for us, and turn the thieves responsible to the authorities.' Get 100,000 jewels out of it."

"Sounds good. Maybe we'll get to fight something that'll actually be a challenge. Never know."

Thomas laughed at that. "Only you." They reported their job to Mirajane, then left. The Arbiter and the Chief were having a little more trouble deciding on a job.

"Are these humans incapable of doing anything themselves?" The Arbiter wondered. The jobs were for really stupid things, in his opinion. 'Find my lost cat.' 'Help us move to another city.' Really? He could understand stuff like finding the thieves, but this was ridiculous.

The Chief shared his opinion. Then something apparently caught Cortana's eye.

"Hey you two, look at that one." A waypoint marked the one she was referencing. 'Protect a VIP at an important celebration. Reward of 500,000 jewels if uninjured. Celebration from 10:00 a.m. to 3:00 p.m.'

"Someone is really afraid that they'll be attacked." The Chief noted.

"Yeah, otherwise there wouldn't be that big of a reward." Cortana said.

The three agreed that it would be a good job to take, and so told Mirajane. They were leaving the guild when a very drunk Makarov caught them outside the door.

"Make sure you stay low this time." Makarov said with a slur. "The Magic Council is already giving me trouble because of you. I can't believe you threatened them like that, and now they're hounding me about Jellal. I know he's good, but they won't believe me. What'll happen next?" He trailed off.

Makarov went back inside the guild. Or tried to, anyways. He actually ran into the closed door a couple times before getting his bearings and opening it. The Arbiter was amused at this show.

"Is that how all humans react to alcoholic drinks?"

"Some are even worse."

The Arbiter laughed at that, and the two set off for their job.

The Master Chief had to resist the urge to slap the man in front of him. They had gone to the address provided in the flyer, and found a rather plump, bald man in a black suit with a blue-and-red striped tie waiting for them. He had explained that he was an important business man, who was very wealthy. Cortana had painfully pointed out that he was also very full of himself. Inside his house, in the atrium, were two statues of himself, made of gold. And they hadn't even gone inside the front door.

Their mission was to protect his equally important- and equally arrogant, no doubt- daughter while she attended her friend's birthday party. The party was a ball, with many people attending. The man was afraid that someone would try to take his daughter for ransom, and he didn't want that happening. The reason the Chief wanted to slap him was because of his reasons.

"I don't want people taking my daughter. After all, I have a lot of money, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to it. Oh, I want my daughter to be safe too, I guess."

The Arbiter seemed equally annoyed. Then they met the daughter. She had on all manner of jewels and makeup, and the dress she was wearing couldn't have gone for anything less than 1,000,000 jewels in a regular store. Somehow, the pair knew that the girl in front of them didn't get it from a store, but from a personal designer. Or lots of them.

"This is Katrina, my daughter." The man introduced.

Katrina looked them over. Because this dimension had a lot of non-humans running around, she didn't seem scared of the non-human in front of her. Or non-humans, as it might be. After all, the Chief was wearing an unknown armor, and didn't have his face showing. She looked bored as she spoke to the Chief.

"Are you even human?"

"Yes."

She looked them over again, then turned to her father.

"They're too tall. Everyone will see them."

The man looked at them again, seeming to just now notice their abnormal height. The Master Chief was a good 7 feet tall, and the Arbiter was a foot taller than him. They _were_ rather easy to notice.

"Is there anything you can do about that? Change your height maybe? Or hide somehow?"

"We can hide, sir. It won't be a problem." The Chief answered.

Katrina looked skeptical, but accepted their help.

"I'm going to go change into my party dress. Wait for me here."

The man and his daughter went inside, not even bothering to invite the Chief or Arbiter in. The door slammed in their faces.

"I can say without a doubt that they were the most unpleasant humans I've ever seen," the Arbiter said, annoyed.

"Don't worry, Arbiter," Cortana comforted him. "Most aren't like that in our dimension."

"That hardly give me comfort, construct. We are no longer in the dimension we know."

Cortana didn't have a response.

After a full hour of waiting, the door to the house had finally opened, and Katrina stepped out. She was in an even more expensive looking dress, and was looking at the two expectantly. A carriage pulled up in front of the house, and Katrina got in. She closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't enough room for you two in here. You'll have to find some other method of transportation."

Though they both knew that there was no way that the carriage could have supported their weight, they would have appreciated being offered. But maybe it was for the best. The carriage started off, heading down the street.

"Shall we walk, or run?" the Arbiter asked.

The Chief looked after the carriage, which was speeding ahead. Being a Spartan had its advantages, and the Arbiter could keep up.

"We run."

They both took off, easily catching up with the carriage. The people who saw them keeping up with a carriage by running gave them some strange looks, but they ignored it. 10 minutes later, the carriage pulled up in front of another house, just as big as Katrina's own. Katrina stepped out, surprised to see the two already there. The group walked up to the house.

"Remember, you two are supposed to be hiding, so-" Katrina stopped, not seeing them. There was only some heat waves on either side of her, rising from the ground. She shrugged and went inside. The heat waves followed her, undetected.

There was nothing exciting until the very end of the party. At about 2:45, when the guests had just finished giving the girl, Jenny, her presents, something happened. A boy, not much older than Jenny, brought a nicely wrapped box. There were some others behind him, much older people, who didn't have a box or gift for the birthday girl. That got the Master Chief's attention immediately. The Arbiter was also suspicious. They moved closer.

The girl opened the box. She looked inside, and suddenly gasped. The men all drew weapons, pointing them at random targets. Some of them grabbed guests, holding their weapons against the guests throats or heads. One of them grabbed Katrina.

"Since all of you are rather wealthy people, we've decided to hold you all for ransom. It will get us quite a lot of money, I'm sure. And no one here can stop it!" The leader began laughing evilly.

The Chief pulled a Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon, more commonly known as the Light Rifle, from his dimensional storage. He and the Arbiter had agreed that it would be best to not leave evidence, so they had brought along Promethean weapons. The Arbiter decided on something with a faster rate of fire, pulling out a Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon, or Suppressor for short. The both went to the center of the room and de-cloaked.

"That's not going to happen." The Chief said, pointing his Light Rifle at the leader's head.

Everyone was shocked at the sudden appearance of the newcomers. They had come out of nowhere, and were pointing unknown weapons at the kidnappers.

"Who are you? Some hotshot who thinks they can stand in my way? Ah, no matter. Get him!"

The kidnappers released their captives, and rushed towards the Chief and the Arbiter. The two never let them get close.

The Chief pulled up his scope and sniped the first one in the head. He fell and disintegrated into little bits of orange code. The Arbiter didn't even bother aiming. He just held down the trigger and pointed it in the general direction of the kidnappers. Two fell, then one more. The Chief continued sniping, but noticed the leader trying to sneak off, his face white with fear.

"He's mine." The Arbiter nodded while he reloaded. The kidnappers had gotten the great idea to leave as fast as they could, but they weren't able to. The Arbiter mowed them down before they could even start running.

The Chief stalked towards the leader, who was desperately trying to get out the door. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten that his men had locked it to prevent anyone's escape. The Chief walked up behind the man.

"I advise you to surrender before I pull the trigger."

The man turned, still white, but defiant. "Never!"

The Master Chief just walked up to him and slammed the butt of the rifle into his head, effectively knocking him unconscious. He heard footsteps behind him and whirled, but it was only the Arbiter, who had finished dealing with the others. They put away their weapons, and noticed that all the spectators had crowded to the other side of the room, trying to get away from the two. Cortana laughed.

"Well, looks like you made quite an impression on the ladies, Chief."

He just hit his head, which shut her up.

"It's alright. We're not going to hurt you. We were hired to protect you, in fact." The Arbiter took the initiative. Katrina was in the very front of the group, and the Arbiter approached her.

"Her father was the one who hired us, in fact." He said, pointing at Katrina. Everyone looked at her, trying to see if the strange being was telling the truth. Finally, she nodded, but only slightly.

Everyone relaxed, and the Chief picked up the unconscious leader. He was going straight to the Magic Council. As soon as everyone got over the shock of what happened, they crowded the two with questions and thanks. They were especially wondering what had happened to the ones who had gotten disintegrated. They assumed, when they didn't get an answer, that those people were dead. When the two UNSC members were finally able to get Katrina to her carriage and take her home, it was 3:30. She didn't speak to them for the rest of the trip.

When they reached her house, her father came out.

"Ah, I see that my fortune is safe!"

Which almost had the Chief smacking him again. In fact, John came very close, but restrained himself. The man paid them, and they walked off without a word.

They returned to the guild and found Thomas and William finished with their mission.

"It was a piece of cake. Idiots didn't even know what hit 'em." Thomas laughed.

The four were going back to their soon-to-be barracks, and then the Chief and Arbiter would take their prisoners to the Magic Council. But they had a little trouble leaving. They were walking out the door when Natsu stopped them.

"I want to fight you guys!" Natsu said with enthusiasm, looking at the Chief and Arbiter.

Thomas and William looked at Natsu like he was crazy, and then burst out laughing. The Arbiter joined them.

"You want to fight us? You wouldn't survive 5 minutes!" He said.

"Yes I could! Nobody can beat me! Well, except for Erza. And Gramps."

After laughing for a few more seconds, the Arbiter finally got control of himself. Thomas and William were still having trouble.

"No, I don't think you could beat one of us." The Arbiter shook his head.

"What do you mean 'one of you'? I'll take you both on at the same time! And I'll win!" Natsu yelled.

"No, you wouldn't. Besides, I'm sure that even if I agreed, the Spartan would have a different view of it."

"Spartan?"

"Yes, the Master Chief, as you know him. He would see it differently."

This time the Chief spoke up.

"I will not fight you, either with the Arbiter or not, with you being the only opponent. For you to have to face us two alone would give us an unfair advantage."

"Yeah," Thomas interrupted, almost finished laughing. "To make it fair, you'd have to face them with at least three others. And even then I'm not sure you'd win!" He was purposefully understating their abilities, mostly because nobody would believe him otherwise.

"Well I'll fight, if you'll let me." Erza said, walking up behind Natsu.

"Me too. I enjoy a good challenge." Laxus called from his perch.

"Don't forget me!" Gajeel said.

"We shall discuss this later," the Arbiter said, exasperated.

"No, we'll discuss it now!" Natsu roared.

In the end, the only way to get home was to agree to a fight. The two of the UNSC's best versus the four of Fairy Tail's best. And everyone was suddenly interested. Cana had even started a betting pool on who would win. Everyone bet on Erza and the rest.

Finally able to leave, the four did so, and were heard talking on the way out.

"You have to feel sorry for them," Thomas told his brother. "They don't know what they just did."

**And this is the end. Sorry, New Universe, but your idea will come at the beginning of next chapter. To my guest reader, I have set it up for you. I hope you enjoy it. I had some issues with this chapter. The Halo Series hasn't really specified what happens to the people who get vaporized. I'm guessing that they die, but I wanted to do something else. So, imagine that somewhere, the UNSC has a database full of the people whom have been hit by the Promethean weapons, and that they can be taken out at will. That seems ok, right? I don't know. You tell me. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you next update.**

**-Portertrain9**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew, sorry about that week off, guys. But they don't call it spring break for nothing. We went on a trip. My laptop wasn't allowed. So, you may or may not like this chapter. I, however, spent 5 hours writing and editing it, so I am very happy with it. We see the return of someone hated and familiar, just because I felt like it. No, he will not make an appearance, I just wanted some way for the Chief and the others to feel some pressure. They've had it easy since Requiem, after all.**

**Oh, I'm not sure if you've all heard, but Fairy Tail is coming back! Hiro Machima released a few comments on the new… series, I guess… and it's called Fairy Tail Best. Now, there has been some speculation that this new series is nothing more than taking the best old episodes, and giving them a new coat of paint. I'm really not sure, and Hiro Machima hasn't verified anything. All I know is that Fairy Tail isn't ending, so I could care less. Actually, I couldn't. So, your news of the day. According to the article I read, the first episode is supposed to air today, April 4. We'll see what happens.**

**Anyways, onto the story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Halo in any way, shape, or form.**

After the UNSC Team had left, Erza walked over to Levy, Wendy, and Carla. She was about to tell them to get going when the guild doors opened again. In the doorway stood a girl, whom Lucy recognized instantly.

"Yukino!"

The girl looked around before spotting Lucy, and waved a shy hello. Lucy ran up to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well, I've come to see…" She trailed off, blushing with embarrassment.

"I've come to see if I can join Fairy Tail." She finished.

Everyone inside the guild was silent for a second. Then cheers started erupting from everyone, welcoming Yukino. She didn't quite know how to react, since she hadn't expected to be welcomed like this. She had actually been expecting to be turned away.

"We'd love to have you in the guild, Yukino!"

Lucy dragged her over to Mirajane, who was getting the guild's stamp.

"Where do you want your stamp?" Lucy said excitedly.

Yukino held up her right hand, and Mira stamped the back of it. Cheers erupted again, and drinks were passed around. Yukino, who wasn't used to Fairy Tail's way of partying, asked Lucy, "Is this what you do every time someone joins the guild?"

"Most of the time," Lucy answered. "There are some times when we were really tame." She thought back to when Thomas and the rest had been inducted.

After a few minutes, Natsu and Gray seemed to get into it again. At first it was just those two, but soon almost everyone had joined in the brawl. Lucy and Yukino looked on, Yukino with intersest, and Lucy with annoyance. She called to Natsu.

"Why is it that you two always have to start a fight?"

"It's not my fault!"

"Oh yes it is, Flamebrain! Now hold still! I ain't done beating you yet!"

"As if!"

And so it went. Eventually, everyone got tired out and finally took a break. The guild was a mess. Chairs overturned, tables broken, glass everywhere, blood on most people, you name it. Mirajane started to clean up after everyone, like usual. Lucy and Yukino started talking.

"So how have you been, Yukino? I haven't seen you since the Grand Magic Games."

"I've been wandering, taking odd jobs here and there. Then I remembered what Natsu said, about a guild being like family. So I decided to seek out Fairy Tail. I wanted a family. Sabertooth never allowed those types of bonds. Thankfully, it wasn't hard to find you all."

"I can imagine." Lucy giggled.

"What about you, Lucy?"

Lucy sighed. "Well, we've had these other new people join the guild. They're really good, almost too good."

"Too good? How so?"

"Well, it's a long story…"

The Master Chief and the Arbiter were currently flying over Fiore, taking their prisoners to the Magic Council. It was a short trip, just 15 minutes. When they arrived, there was a man that seemed to be waiting for them. He was outside the front door, waiting.

"Hello, gentlemen." He said when they dragged the kidnapper and his accomplices to the door. Very few of them were able to stand, having been plain code for so long.

"I am Lahar, Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit for the Magic Council. Please, come with me."

Lahar turned, and signaled something to someone else inside. He then walked in, and the Chief and Arbiter followed. Several other people came out, and dragged the kidnappers to somewhere unknown. As they walked, Lahar tried to make some small talk.

"You have caused quite an uproar in the Magic Council. You threatened Gran Doma. That in itself is reason enough to arrest you."

The two visibly tensed at this, then relaxed.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try, pal." Cortana said in the Chief's head.

"But I'm not here to arrest you. No, I just wanted to talk. You aren't exactly the average mage, are you? You have armor and weapons no one has ever seen before. You don't mind killing your enemies, as judged by what you did to that dark guild. That also is very disturbing."

Lahar stopped at a door, opened it, and walked inside. The two comrades looked at each other before walking inside. Lahar motioned to two chairs, but they remained standing.

"Please, sit."

"We prefer to stand." The Arbiter said.

Lahar shrugged, and sat in his own chair.

"Which brings us to why you're here. I know that you, gentlemen, are not from around here. I don't know whether that means Fiore, or this planet, but this would not be the first time the Magic Council has had to deal with visitors from… other places."

"What do you mean?" The Chief spoke, his voice like gravel. Lahar looked at him.

"It doesn't matter. Suffice it to say that I want to know your story."

"No."

Lahar leaned forward.

"It will make it a lot easier if you cooperated."

"You are not ready for what we have to tell you." The Arbiter interjected.

Lahar looked at them for a long time. He finally spoke.

"You were interested in our previous histories with otherworldly visitors. I was not alive at the time, but something here seems very familiar."

He pulled open a drawer from his desk, and took out a file. He laid it on top of the desk, unopened.

"This file is from the year X193. That was a long time ago, wasn't it? But it is relevant because of its contents. This is a report of a fight with a powerful enemy, our first –and before today, only- encounter with something not of this world. The man had a weapon of great power."

Lahar looked at them, trying to see if they were in suspense by what he had said.

"He called it the 'Miniature Composer'."

**Sorry, guys. I'm going to have to end it here. I don't have much time today, just be thankful that this got done. I've had multiple requests for Yukino to come into the story, so I finally decided to do that. Also, Sting and Rouge also seem to be popular… Alright, I'm off. I'll see you guys next update!**

**-Portertrain9**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, the chapter you've all wanted to see. Again, I'm sorry for not clarifying in the last chapter. I blame it on something. Haven't quite figured out what yet. I was talking with Assault Godzilla a few days ago, wondering about the level of technology that the Fairy Tail Universe has. After looking at a lot of things that happened in Fairy Tail, I can safely say that they are on par with 21****st**** century tech. Motorcycles, cars-albeit very old fashioned ones-, and Laxus's headphones were all proof of that. So, I can now tell where to go. I have some things that I want to do, but couldn't since I didn't know what tech they had. But now I do. I have a request for you guys, by the way. You'll see it at the bottom. Also, I've taken the fight to another level than what it was supposed to be. So, we'll be revisiting Crocus. I think that's where the GMG arena was. If not, then oh well. Anyways, let's see who wins: a Super-soldier and alien from a war torn universe, who have faced and beaten impossible odds multiple times, or four Fairy Tail mages, who are considered some of the strongest members of the guild and have beaten every enemy they have ever faced. Not much of a challenge, don't you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Halo in any way.**

Thanks to Cana, the entirety of Fiore now knew about the "friendly fight" that was taking place in Fairy Tail. A few people had actually approached Makarov and asked if he was selling tickets. Makarov initially denied them, but after a while, he started selling tickets, saying that it would provide money for when he had to clean up after the guild. There were so many people, both mages and normal persons, who had bought tickets that the fight was going to be held in Crocus. It was the only place that could hold so many spectators.

Makarov and the others were currently sitting in their spectator box. Everyone was chatting, having a good time. A few of the marines were busy cleaning their weapons, and everyone watched how they took the lethal weapons apart with more speed and precision than most people should have been able to do. William was cleaning his beloved sniper rifle.

"I don't recognize you. You must be new to the guild." A voice said from behind him. Startled, he turned with inhuman speed, his hand holding his newly-drawn combat knife. The girl who stood behind him looked surprised.

"I've never been greeted like that." She smiled.

"Who are you?" William asked suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

By now, all the other marines had drawn their side arms, mostly pistols. Makarov saw what they were aiming at.

"Ah! First Master! I did not expect you here."

William faced him. "You know her?"

"Yes, yes. That is the very first master of our guild. This is Mavis Vermillion."

"Isn't she supposed to be dead?"

Makarov nodded. "She appears to us periodically, being a ghost. It's alright. Put away your weapons."

William shook his head, muttering under his breath. Makarov heard him. "Great, fucking ghosts from years ago. What's next, the Didact again?" He put away the combat knife, and everyone went back to cleaning their weapons.

Makarov went over to him, concerned. "What do you mean by "again"?" He whispered.

"You mean you didn't hear?" Makarov shook his head.

William told him about the Chief's talk with Lahar. How the Didact had somehow come to this earth as well, back in X193. How people, even today, had fruitlessly searched for the Composer, or the smaller version of it. How that not even the Magic Council knew the fate of the Didact, only that he had disappeared after being defeated by the collective effort of Fiore. Makrov looked troubled, and everyone saw it.

"What's wrong, Master?" Asked Levy, who was sitting nearby.

"I-it's nothing you should concern yourself about."

"Sixth, what is wrong?"

"Nothing First. Nothing that can't be taken care of."

"That's right! Nothing beats the UNSC Marines!" William shouted. The others followed up.

"Ho-ra!"

The game was set to begin. Cortana, the Arbiter, and the Master Chief were having a private conversation, waiting for the announcer and Yajima to announce them.

"You two do realize that you'll have to take it easy on these guys. They fight well, but there is no way that they could beat you if you were actually trying."

"I look forward to victory." The Arbiter said confidently.

The announcer called their names, indicating that they were about to begin.

"Spartan, are you ready?"

With a curt nod, the Master Chief said, "Let's go."

Back in the stands, William heard the call for the UNSC team to make its way forward. He looked down to the darkened entrance, waiting.

The crowd had been cheering wildly when Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus were called. Now they were laughing at the persons who were coming out of the opposite entrance, thinking that they were fools to attempt to win in a fight with Erza, let alone the other three. Jeers rang out all over. William decided that he would send a little encouragement and motivation to the Chief, while making the others in the stadium a little nervous.

"Hey, Chief, Aribiter! You should go easy on 'em! Maybe fight without using your hands!"

Everyone around him gave him strange looks, except for Makarov and the other Marines. Makarov just shook his head and muttered, "That won't be enough."

The other marines got the hint, and started shouting at William, more for everyone else's benefit than his.

"Fight without their hands? That's it!?"

"Yeah, they'd need to fight blind, backwards, and without being allowed to move their feet! _Then _the others would be getting close to getting a chance to beat them!"

"No, no, no! You guys are idiots. They'd need to fight blind, bound hand and foot, no armor, no weapons, deaf, and submerged in concrete for the others to have a chance!"

If everyone thought they were getting strange looks before, they certainly were now. One of the nearer spectators shouted back at them.

"If that happened, they wouldn't be able to move!"

"That's the point!" William shouted back. "They're that good!"

After a few more minutes of shouting, things finally calmed down.

"That was quite some confidence from… what were they called?" The announcer asked.

"Team UNSC." Yajima answered. "Relatively new to Fairy Tail, they have already gotten a reputation for being able to complete S-Class missions, and don't think twice about killing the enemy. There are twenty of them in all, and they all claim to come from the same place. They are supposedly soldiers. The discipline and uniforms speak volumes about that. They also use a type of gun magic, though I confess that I have never seen their type of gun magic. They also seem to have other magic that no one knows about."

"Like what?"

"They have machines called "Pelicans". These machines have the ability to fly, but according to Team Natsu, there was no lacrima to support that. How they are able to fly without magic is a mystery. I'm sure that they have many more secrets, but we may never know them."

"Thank you, Yajima. It seems that the fight is about to begin."

The Master Chief looked at his opponents. There would be no definite knowledge of who would be fighting him as opposed to the Arbiter. He just knew that he would need to take them all down.

"Easy, big guy. They're not Insurrectionists." Cortana said. The Chief just nodded.

The Arbiter was standing at his side, looking ready. Their eyes met for a brief second, then the signal was given. The fight began.

Natsu, being Natsu, immediately charged forward, his hands aflame. He went straight for the Master Chief, trying to punch him. The Spartan's reflexes carried him safely out of the path of danger, if there was any to begin with. Natsu sailed past, looking surprised. He whirled, only to get a fist to the face, courtesy of his last target. The punch, though the Chief had been holding back, sent Natsu sailing into the opposite wall. He slumped down, rubbing his nose.

The others, who were smarter, decided to attack as a team. The Chief could hear them giving away their attacks with their shouts.

"Re-quip: Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!"

"Iron Dragon's Club!"

"Raging Bolt!"

The swords, lightening, and iron pole came at the Chief, who noticed that all the attacks were focused on him. He ignored the lightening; it couldn't hurt him. He grabbed Gajeel's arm, and pulled him to the left. Gajeel was surprised when he went slamming into Laxus, who cursed. Gajeel continued, hitting Erza and knocking her over as well. He ended up slamming into the same part of the wall Natsu had, and fell right on top of Natsu.

Erza's swords had been in the middle of their flight when Erza had gone down. The Master Chief avoided all but two. Instead of avoiding the last two, he stood in their paths and grabbed them by the point with one hand each. They stopped immediately. He tossed a sword to the Arbiter, who roared his thanks. He, being the better swordsman, went after Erza, who had just stood up, unable to believe her swords had been caught. She and the Arbiter engaged in a sword duel.

The Chief's attention was pulled away by the sound of rapid footsteps behind him. He waited until Natsu and Gajeel were almost upon him before he turned and swept their feet out from under them. They fell, and then Laxus had his full attention. The Chief ran at Laxus, who smiled and entered a defensive stance. The Chief ignored this, performed a front-flip over Laxus, grabbed him, and threw him at Natsu and Gajeel, who had just stood back up. They all went tumbling, reminding the Chief of when the pins were knocked over in bowling.

Erza and the Arbiter were still in a fierce duel. Erza was breathing hard, while the Arbiter had barely broken a sweat. Being an alien from another dimension who was used to fighting without stopping had its advantages. Then Erza made a mistake. She left herself open for a second too long, and the Arbiter was able to fling her sword out of her hands and point his own sword at her neck.

"That was hardly a challenge!"

"I'm not done yet!"

The Arbiter stood back, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. Erza was confused.

"Why-" She didn't get any farther, since Natsu was sent headlong into her.

In the stands, everyone had their jaws wide open because Erza and the others were currently losing. The marines were laughing at everyone.

"I told you they were that good!"

The Elites, who were watching back at the base, courtesy of a satellite orbiting the planet, were commenting on the Arbiter's performance. William could hear them laughing at Erza's attempts to disarm the Arbiter.

In spite of all the festivities, William suddenly felt like something was off. He stopped laughing and looked around. Someone was watching them. Someone with evil intent. He could feel the eyes pass over him. He looked in across the arena, and something moved. He got up and made his way to the back of the Fairy Tail spectator box and pulled out his sniper rifle. He zoomed in on the area he had just been looking at. There was nothing there. He scanned the area around it, but found nothing. He continued searching.

Thomas noticed that his brother was at the back of the box, sniper rifle out and ready. He quietly made his way over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone was watching us. I could feel the eyes looking at me. It wasn't a nice feeling. Something bad's going to happen soon."

"How bad? We're-seeing-ghosts bad? Or we'll-have-to-bring-out-heavy-weapons bad?"

William looked him straight in the eye. "Flood bad." He took a last look through the rifle's scope.

Thomas gulped. He trusted his brother. They had all developed a sixth-sense that was just as good as their eyesight. It came with being a soldier.

"It's gone. Whatever it was left." Thomas put his sniper rifle down.

"We have to let them know about this."

"I know. After the fight."

The fight had lasted for a long time, longer than the time limit would allow. Eventually, when Natsu was unable to get back up, the fight was stopped. Everyone was disappointed, but understood why. The Master Chief and Arbiter were declared the victors. Cana was now worried, since she had put a lot of money on Natsu and the others. The odds had been over 100 to one. And Neil, though gambling was looked down upon in the UNSC, had placed a sizable bet on the Chief: 1 million jewel. He was about to become rich. But he wasn't the one Cana was worried about. It was everyone else, who were now losing their money…

**Man, I had trouble writing this chapter. This is draft # 23. I'm sorry to cut it short like that. I don't think I'm very good with action scenes. Not my style. And who is this mysterious person who can make even the marines nervous? That will have to wait. Though I'm sure anyone can guess. Now, my request for you guys. I'm going to make a GMG with the Master Chief and others in it. What I want from you is ideas for the events. Here are the requirements: 1) You must have a name for the event. 2) You must give me a detailed description of what happens in said event. 3) You must tell me who will compete in said event. 4) If the UNSC team is not going to participate, I would like your opinion on who would win. Now, keep in mind that they cannot compete in every event. I am currently writing one event that includes fake hostages and explosives. Lots and lots of C7 and C12 to go boom. That will probably be the last event. Also, I might make it so that the UNSC Team compete as another guild. Maybe, maybe not. So, with that finished, I'll see you guys later.**

**-Portertrain9**


	6. Chapter 6

**Um, yeah… Just to let you guys know, I have a tendency to go back on things that I've already said were/weren't going to happen. You'll see what I mean in this chapter. On the plus side, after this Fairy Tail gets to know where the Chief and co. are from. Yeah. Sorry about this if you don't like it, and if you do, more awesomeness to you. Also, people have brought up a few things like reactions to Elites and naming of the OC's that haven't been named. 1****st****, I would like to point out that Fairy Tail has seen multiple strange things, and the Elites would probably be low on the "scared-of" list. 2****nd****, if you have suggestions about names for the others, I don't mind taking them. I just didn't bother originally, because I don't get in depth with them. 3****rd****, there is still time to submit stuff for the GMG if you have an idea. 4****th****, you are all awesome. Thanks for the support thus far. This wouldn't even exist without you. Anyways, I'll ramble more when you're all done reading. So, have fun reading the chapter. It's somewhat old news, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Halo.**

The anniversary. The anniversary of the end of the Human-Covenant war. The time when humanity could finally take a break. The time when rebuilding started. The time when everyone could finally think, "It's over." It had been 6 years, if time in Fairy Tail was the same as the time in the UNSC. There was no celebration. While the end of the war was something to celebrate, it was the lives taken that tempered everyone's mood. Almost thirty years of killing, death, fear, horror. Thirty years. The number seemed so small, so short. But for billions, it was a lifetime long. 23 billion, most likely more, had died in the war. Billions dead, hundreds of planets glassed into lifeless balls; and for what? Religious fanatics' misinterpretation of a glyph. The Prophets had mistaken the Forerunner symbol for "Reclamation", when it read "Reclaimer". They thought that humans were Forerunners, and that jeopardized the entire Covenant faith that they would achieve godhood upon the activation of Halo. And so war was declared, the Prophets hoping that the truth would die out with the human's entire race.

But humanity was stronger than the Prophets originally thought. While victories were being won left and right, Humanity refused to back down, refused to quietly accept their fate. They would stand back up, no matter how many blows they took that would knock them down. The Prophets thought little of this at first, thinking it to be a minor setback, and that Humanity would eventually die out. What they didn't realize was that some of their ranks, the Elites specifically, were beginning to respect Humanity as an enemy. They admired how humans would refuse to give up. When captured, the humans were tortured for information, many not surviving the first five minutes. But those that did were offered a way out: give up the information, and death would come quickly, a merciful fate. But each one had refused, enduring the torture, because it meant that someone, somewhere, would be escaping the same fate. Arcadia, Harvest, Reach, Onyx; it didn't matter. Each time, the humans would refuse to give up information on anything, especially what the Covenant wanted to know the most: the location of Earth, the human home world. That was some information that no one would give, even under the worst tortures that the Covenant could imagine. Because of this, the Elites respected humans, and even wondered why they were not inducted into the Covenant.

It was not until 2552 that things had started to look up. 2552, the year that one Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan John-117, aboard the _UNSC Pillar of Autumn,_ had landed on what the Covenant called Halo. Halo was an artificially made ring world, 10,000 miles in diameter. It had been built by the Forerunners, the highly-advanced race who had come before recorded time. Upon landing, the Master Chief had fought battle after battle, taking on the Covenant, in an effort to get to the ring's control room. But the ring held a sinister secret, one that would turn out to be the worst thing that Humanity had ever faced. The Flood, as the Covenant called it. A parasite which would take over a host body, whether the body was dead or alive, and use it as a shell for itself. It attacked the nervous system of the host, corrupting it, and would then gain all the knowledge and memories of the host, who would "die", but still be alive. There was no known cure, and there was nothing anyone could do for the infected persons except to kill them. But the Flood had a trick up its sleeve: it could revive itself. The corpses would re-animate, effectively creating zombies. The Flood dogged the UNSC and Covenant endlessly, and even tried to escape using a downed Covenant cruiser. But that wasn't the only thing.

On Halo, an artificial being, called 343 Guilty Spark, was watching the fighting happen between everyone. He decided to intervene. He approached the Master Chief with a way to stop the Flood. A place called the Library, which held the Index, was the answer. But Spark lied. While Halo was a weapon against the Flood, it was also a weapon against all sentient life in the galaxy. The only way to eradicate the Flood was to destroy their food source; that is, all sentient life in the galaxy. Spark almost got away with it, if Cortana hadn't intervened. Cortana was another artificial being, an AI that had been with the _Pillar of Autumn_ during the whole event. She stopped Halo from firing by telling the Master Chief the true purpose of Halo. Afterwards, Spark turned against the Chief, and tried to get to Cortana, who had stolen the Index. He failed, and Cortana and the Chief decided that Halo would have to be destroyed. So, they decided to destroy the _Pillar of Autumn_ by using its self destruct sequence, which would take Halo with it. They had to rescue Captain Keys to do this, because only he had the override codes to be able to destroy the ship. Unfortunately, he had fallen victim to the Flood, and was slowly being turned into a Gravemind, the highest form of Flood, which controlled all the Flood around it.

But that didn't stop the Master Chief. He took the codes and destroyed Halo. He escaped in a single Longsword fighter-bomber, and picked up some allies on the way home. Once he got back to Earth, he was supposed to be decorated for his services. That was interrupted by a Covenant fleet who had discovered the location of Earth. They were lead by the Prophet of Mercy, and landed on Earth, searching for something. The Master Chief went down and defeated them, forcing Mercy to leave. Mercy then lead them to Installation 05, the second Halo Humanity encountered. Much like the first, Delta Halo was a weapon to stop the Flood, by killing their food source. The Master Chief landed, and fought on the ring. He killed the Prophet of Mercy, and then met the Gravemind, who had escaped from containment on Delta Halo. This Gravemind seemed to possess the ability to manipulate machinery, including the AI that oversaw Installation 02, 2401 Penitent Tangent. The Master Chief met up with the Arbiter at the same time. The Arbiter was an Elite, usually the ones who had been previously disgraced. The Arbiter and Master Chief were given a job by the Gravemind: Find the Index, and make sure that Halo was not fired. The Arbiter stopped Halo from firing, and the Master Chief followed the Prophet of Truth back to Earth, leaving Cortana behind with the Gravemind. Back on Earth, Truth looked for something, a Keyship created by the Forerunners to allow access to something called the Ark, which would allow a user to fire all the Halos at one time. Truth succeeded in finding it, and used it to go to the Ark. The Master Chief followed, with Humanity's new allies, the Elites.

The Elites had turned on the Prophets once they found out the true purpose of Halo. 343 Guilty Spark also appeared, and allied with Humanity, since he no longer had a ring to look over. Once on the Ark, the Flood showed up again, and brought Cortana with it. The Flood didn't want Halo to fire any more than the Elites or Humans did, and so the three temporarily allied against Truth. Once Truth lay dead at the Arbiter's feet, the Flood turned on them again. The Master Chief then decided to search for Cortana, having gotten a message earlier about there being a way to defeat the Flood without using the Halo rings. Once he found Cortana, he took her to Installation 04b, a replacement ring for the original. He was accompanied by the Arbiter and Johnson, a fellow marine. 343 Guilty Spark turned against them again, because they wanted to fire Installation 04b before it was ready, which would have destroyed both the Ark and the ring. There was a battle, and Guilty Spark fatally wounded Johnson. After Spark was defeated, Johnson gave the Chief a message about Cortana: "Don't let her go. Don't ever let her go." He then died, and the Master Chief fired Halo. He escaped with the Arbiter into another ship, the _UNSC Forward Unto Dawn._ Unfortunately, the portal which had brought them to the Ark had collapsed when the ship was halfway through. The front half, which contained the Arbiter, landed safely on Earth, while the Master Chief was stuck in space. He entered cryosleep, telling Cortana to, "Wake me… When you need me."

Four years and six months passed before Cortana was required to wake him. A Covenant Fleet was attacking, which confused the Chief, because he thought that the Elites were allies. They were near a planet, which they landed on. Numerous battles were fought before the two realized they were on a planet called Requiem. Then things started going downhill. Cortana was becoming Rampant, a "disease" that only affected AIs. Rampancy was where the information stored within an AI was too much, and they would begin to make connections from everything to everything else. Essentially, said AI would think itself to death. Then the two came upon another person, called the Didact, who was the only remaining Forerunner. He saw Humanity as an enemy, because of something that had happened before recorded time. So, he sent his army after them and the Covenant. They were known as the Prometheans. These Prometheans used weapons that fired hard light, and disintegrated their targets if hits were successful. The Master Chief pushed through all of this, only to face another weapon called the Composer.

The Composer was a weapon which the Didact would use to turn all humans into Prometheans. He did this because of an offense that humans committed long ago. When the Flood had first appeared from another galaxy, Humanity had been the first to encounter it. They fought bravely, but it was a losing battle. So, they glassed planets in an attempt to stop the Flood. The Forerunners hadn't taken too kindly to that, especially the Didact.

During this, the Master Chief met a program of another Forerunner, called the Librarian. She gave him the background information on the Didact and his intentions, as well as gave the Master Chief immunity to the Composer. The Master Chief fought to destroy the Composer, and ended up on Installation 03. There was a human research facility orbiting the ring, which held the Composer. The Master Chief tried to prevent the Didact from obtaining the Composer, but to no avail. The Didact took the Composer, and activated it, resulting in everyone on the station, besides the Chief, being turned into Prometheans. The Didact then left for Earth. The Chief followed, with a bomb known as a Fury TacNuke. This device proved to be the Didact's undoing, and destruction. But in the battle to be able to activate the Nuke, Cortana was lost, disintegrated. But as the Chief activated the nuke, Cortana managed to get him out of harm's way, a final act before "dying". The Chief returned to Earth. Fast forward a few years, and here they were. Honoring those who were lost in the war.

Everyone was standing at attention, each with a Battle Rifle. No one was speaking, but that was usually saved for a high ranking officer. After a few minutes of standing there, each person fired off a shot on their rifles. The shot echoed, then faded. They fired again, and then a third time. The last echo faded, and the men saluted again. On the wall behind them was a computer generated monument that looked much like the one back in their dimension, which the Arbiter and marines had described out of memory. Cortana also put together a list of names of those who had died. She didn't know everyone, but she did her best. The list was endlessly scrolling; almost 23 billion names had that effect. The salutes stopped, and everyone was silent for a moment. Then the Arbiter spoke.

"Once again, I apologize for the actions of me and my fellow Elites during the war. We have a debt that we could never repay. We killed billions of you humans, and yet you treat us as brothers. You are truly honorable. I thank you."

Everyone looked at the Arbiter. Thomas took the initiative.

"You know, Lord Hood said that he would never forgive you, only thank you for being there. Back then, I'm sure every single one of us would have said the same thing. But now, after you've saved our asses time after time, well… I'm sure glad you were there too. And I don't know about everyone else, but in my eyes, you and I are square."

The Arbiter didn't understand the phrase.

"But neither you or I are square. We are not-"

"I mean that… Well, I forgive you, Arbiter. You and the other Elites. We're square. The past is the past. It doesn't matter anymore."

The Arbiter looked surprised and happy and sad all at the same time. The other Elites were looking the same way.

"Yeah, me too. We're square." William said.

"Same here!" Neil affirmed.

Every marine said the same, stepping forward to look their friends in the eye as best they could.

"Same here." One voice spoke out. It was the voice no one ever thought would speak in that manner. Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117.

"Hey Arbiter! I may not be real, but you can consider me a friend from now on." Cortana called out over the speakers.

The Arbiter was beside himself. The other Elites did something no one had ever seen. The Arbiter spoke.

"Thank you, my friends. We did not deserve this."

"My ass you didn't! Remember on the Ark? You were right there, beside us. Just because you did some stuff in the past doesn't mean it has to affect the future. We have a saying that fits well. It says, "Forgive and forget". That's what we're doing, man. And you more than deserve it. Installation 02, the Ark, Installation 05, to name a few instances. You are just as good as the rest of us. Same for the others too." Thomas finished his speech.

The Arbiter smiled, in the Elite fashion. He saluted his friends, who saluted back. Then they all decided to head to the guild.

In said guild, there were four people nursing their wounds. Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu were all covered in bandages, and everyone around them was talking about how the four best had been beaten by two new people. It was getting rather annoying, but what could they do? They were just as surprised.

"Did you see how fast they moved? It's almost like Jet, but they don't have the speed magic! How's that possible?" Cana spoke, bewildered.

Things like that had been going around for hours. Makarov was ignoring it. He knew what was really going on, but he figured they could wait until, or rather unless, the UNSC decided to tell them who they really were. So he sat there with his drink, listening to the others chatter. Until Mirajane came up.

"Master, do you know anything about our newest members?"

His response was short and simple. "No."

"Are you sure? It seems that you know the background story about everyone here, but not them? That's a little suspicious."

"All I know is that they came from the military. Their discipline and uniforms speak volumes about that. But I don't know anything else."

"Maybe we should-"

And then the topic of their conversation walked in. All of them seemed to be happy about something, but Mira couldn't place what. They all walked over to the Job Board, oblivious to the silence that now dominated the guild. Then Mira remembered something.

"Hey, a message came for you two!" She walked up to the Chief and Arbiter.

"A message?"

"Yes. I don't know who from, but the person who delivered it said it was urgent.

The message wasn't a magic message, but one written on paper with ink. The Arbiter opened it. He and the Chief read the message, then crumpled the paper.

"We are leaving." The Master Chief said. They walked out the door without another word.

The marines were used to it, as were the Elites. They just ignored it, and picked a job from the Job Board. The others were surprised, but didn't comment on it.

_Help. Come to the town 150 miles east of the guild. If you don't trust this message, Olly Olly Oxen Free._

No one would have known what the message meant. No one who wasn't a Spartan. Olly Olly Oxen Free. A secret code that was known only to the Spartan IIs. Dr. Halsey and Mendez were the only two non-Spartans who knew it. Someone was here. And they were in trouble. Otherwise, they wouldn't have sent the message. But something was troubling the Chief. Even if they were here, how would they know about the Master Chief or the others? And how did they get a message to them? It was enough to make him think twice, but if it was a legitimate thing, well, that was a missed opportunity. But he still voiced his thoughts to the others.

"Do either of you find this a little suspicious?"

"Yes." Cortana said.

"As do I."

"I thought so. Something's wrong here. Hopefully we won't be doing anything that we'll regret.

"We must be prepared for the worst."

"I know."

They walked back to their base, ready for anything. Deciding to bring some heavy artillery, the Master Chief hooked up a Pelican Gunship with a Mantis, and a second with a Scorpion tank. The Arbiter would take one, while the Chief took the other. The Chief choose the one with the Mantis, being the only one of the two who could actually operate it.

They took off, and made a fast pace towards the town. It was relatively quick, only taking a half hour. They landed, not sure of what to expect.

They were outside the main city entrance. The sign swiveled back and forth on its single post. The town looked absolutely dead. Not old, but dead. There was no one around. But on the sign itself was another note.

_Make your way to the center of town._

"Do we want to do this?" Cortana asked.

"Yes." The Chief answered without hesitation.

They entered the city, which showed surprisingly recent signs of life. Lawns were mowed, smoke was emitting from the shops' chimneys, and there were footprints. But for all the signs of life, there was no one around.

The two cautiously made their way forward, weapons ready. The Arbiter had decided on a Storm Rifle, while the Master Chief had taken a precision weapon, the Battle Rifle. Both were on edge, seeing as there was no life around them. Not even the motion trackers had registered anything. Soon, they reached the center of town. It was rather hard to miss, what with a big arrow proclaiming "Center" in the cartoon fashion. There was no one there. Suddenly a voice came from all around them, from every direction.

"Welcome, friends, to your death." Then the voice began laughing.

"Who are you?"

"I am the darkness, the worst evil, the most hated-"

"Can we get on with this?"

"I am known to many. Especially your friends at Fairy Tail. Natsu has met me before. Everyone has. I would say for you to ask them about the cause of their 7 year sleep on Tenroujima, but you won't be surviving the next few minutes!"

"I highly doubt that you could stop us."

"Are you quite sure, Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117? Or would you prefer I call you John? Or you, Arbiter, formerly known as Thel 'Vadmee? I know much more about you than you think. I know you do not belong in this universe. With magic, certain individuals can see into other worlds.. And you shall soon see what else I can do. You see, I can not only look into other worlds, but I can bring things back from them. I am in the process of bringing something back from your world. But I needed you out of the way. So, I'm going to kill you. Not personally, of course, but my helpers don't mind."

"Just us? What about the others?"

"Don't make me laugh. Those fools who call themselves marines and Elites. Ha. They couldn't harm a fly, much less me."

"Don't speak that way about them. They've done much more than you ever have."

"And so they have. Truly, I did not face an entire collection of races hell-bent on eradicating my own race. But even so, their time in Fairy Tail has made them soft. They can do nothing to stop me, even if they tried. But you two are a threat. And so, you must die. I have made a little army to take care of you. Nothing too big, just 5,000 people from various dark guilds around the world. They are all advancing towards you as we speak. And so, I bid you farewell. You did much for both your kinds, in our world and yours."

"Wait! Why are you doing this?"

"Your world has power, the kind of power that will allow me to start this world over, eradicating evil from it. For too long, I have killed people. Hundreds of years ago. Once, I attempted to isolate myself, so that I did no more evil. But that was ruined. And so, I'm taking power from your world. I think two ships from your world will do. One from your faction, and the other from the Covenant Loyalists. I can start us over, and nothing will be evil again! And I think that I will use that most unpleasant thing that you have brought with you. Now, farewell. I hope you enjoy your deaths."

The man laughed again, while Cortana commented over the speakers, "Only 5,000 people? You insult us."

"Perhaps, Cortana, but I think you shall all meet your match with these people."

They heard footsteps walking away, and they immediately started back for their Pelicans.

"This is bad. Whoever it is wants to release the Flood, and bring ships back from our world. One ship alone could eradicate this entire planet, not to mention what the Flood would do." Cortana said worriedly.

"I know. Cortana, call back to base. Tell Vinny to guard the Flood with his very life. Get the marines here, we'll need backup once we beat down these 5,000 dark guild mages. And tell Makarov to begin an evacuation of all of Fiore. When whoever it is realizes that we're still alive, he'll come after us, and we'll be waiting. And tell 50th that it's the Winter Contingency."

"On it, Chief."

They arrived back at their Pelicans, only to find a few people surrounding it. They both knew that things would be immensely easier if they had their vehicles. The Master Chief looked at the Aribter, who nodded back. They raised their weapons, and started shooting.

LMNOP

Back at the guild, things were a little easier-going. The others had come back from their jobs. Even Guildarts was there, and he had yet to meet the newcomers. The marines were having a good time teasing each other about how bad someone they knew was. Thomas and William were taking particularly vicious swipes at each other. But it all ended quickly. The marines had placed their helmets on the table, since they didn't need them. So, when they got a call from Cortana, it was broadcast to the entire guild over the speakers.

"Attention, this is UNSC AI CTN 0452-9 to 50th squad. We are in a Winter Contingency. Repeat: we are in a Winter Contingency. Request immediate backup. We are in a town 150 miles east of the guild. This is not a drill or a joke. I wish it were."

The effect was like lightning to the marines, the Elites, and Makarov. He knew what the Winter Contingency was. Thomas shouted into the com system.

"Cortana, what the hell are you talking about?"

"We'll explain later. Get here now. And tell Makarov to begin an immediate evacuation of Fiore with the Council."

Thomas was visibly shaken, as were all the marines and Elites. "Roger that."

"What's going on?" Makarov said.

"Winter Contingency. You know what that means. Start an evacuation of Fiore, with the Council. Shit's hit the fan." He yelled while running out the door, followed by the others.

Makarov had only one thing to say. And it wasn't nice.

**Ok, like I said. I have a tendency to go back on my word. Let me illustrate it for you. I will have idea A, and idea A will lead down a path until it intersects with idea B. From there, I will have 3 options: continue down idea A, start down idea B, or beat a path from both to make idea C. No matter which I choose, idea D will eventually come along, which will provide me with another decision. So now you know. And don't worry, nothing bad will happen. The main reason that I'm doing this is because I don't think that the Chief will have an easy time defeating a few dragons from Eclipse without, I don't know, a MAC. So, that's the purpose of this thing. There won't be any more characters added, unless you ask, and after this, things will progress somewhat normally. So, yeah. I hope you don't mind. This will be dealt with quietly. Sure, it's rather hard to ignore a giant ship over your heads, not to mention two, but no one will be there to see them. I think. I just saw idea D, so things might change again. Who knows? Well, now you know how I think, and what I'm currently thinking. So, until next time!**

**-Portertrain9**


	7. An Unfortunate Goodbye

**I suppose it's time you guys were told the news. I apologize for not writing for a while, but I have good reason. The same reason that I can't be writing anymore.**

**See, I've been diagnosed with cancer for a while now. I've been fighting it and fighting it and fighting it. Treatment after treatment. But now the docs say that I don't have much time left. A little dramatic, I know, but you're getting the honest truth.**

**I really thought that I could beat it. But I guess I couldn't. I'm writing this because I didn't want you guys to think I've abandoned you. I just am not physically able to write anymore. I don't know of any dead person that is. Do you?**

**So, that's why I'm not writing anymore. To be honest, I'd always wondered what happens to people who just leave their fanfics. Most would think that they're just being ignored, or didn't want to write anymore. But it doesn't matter. I'll try to get out another chapter, but no promises. And if anyone wants to take over, they're welcome to it.**

**So, this is the final goodbye, unless I put something else out. I thank you all for supporting me while I wrote. It brought my spirits up.**

**Final goodbyes are rather annoying, aren't they? Ah well. Thanks again guys.**

**-Portertrain9**


End file.
